(Sequel) Jongin's Family
by kyung064
Summary: [Skip ke chapter 2] Jongin yang dulu bukanlah Jongin yang sekarang (ini serius bukan lirik lagu kkk) ia sudah belajar bagaimana cara mendisiplinkan Jongsoo dan Kyungin, tidak lepas dari bantuan Kyungsoo tentunya. Apakah ia berhasil? bagaimana bila Jongsoo dan Kyungin sudah beranjak remaja? [Kaisoo - GS]
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Jongin's Family  
**Cast: Kyungsoo- Jongin  
Other Cast: **Exo, introducing Kim Jongsoo and Kim Kyungin  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Genderswitch! Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **another genderswitch, and family's life. I hope you guys enjoy :3  
**Words: **5815  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Jongin menikmati segelas _bubble tea_ bersama sahabatnya Sehun si maniak minuman _bubble _itu. Mereka menatap ke arah lapangan basket yang sedang ramai karena ada pertandingan basket antar kelas. "WAAHHH! _SHOOT!_" Jerit Sehun ketika menatap temannya Kim Moonkyu men_dribble_ bola ke arah ring.

"ARGH! TIDAK MASUK! MOONKYU BODOH!" Sehun menendang-nendangkan kakinya asal karena kesal, sementara Jongin hanya memainkan ponselnya, memilih diam karena takut akan dinilai sama gilanya dengan Sehun. "YEAAHHH _THREE POINT!_ _SARANGHAEYO _KIM MOONKYU! HUHUUU!" Sehun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Hei bodoh, _bubble tea_mu mengenai kemejaku." Gerutu Jongin, "Aku tidak perduli! Huhu, temanku Kim Moonkyu adalah _man of the match _hari ini, aku sebagai temannya bangga!" Sehun menggoyang-goyang bahu Jongin sebagai tanda bahagia. "Kau ini, percuma saja kau bangga. Toh di final besok, kau dan Moonkyu akan jadi musuh."

"Oh iya benar, kalau besok dia harus kalah! Aku tidak mau kelas kita kalah oleh kelas 11-4 lagi, ish mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kelas kita!" teriak Sehun menggebu-gebu, Jongin hanya mendecih pelan lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Asyik sekali sih, memang ada apa di ponselmu? Pasti pacar-pacarmu lagi, kali ini siapa? Krystal? Naeun? Tapi Krystal sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Minho _sunbaenim_ kan? Tentu saja, gadis secantik dia tidak boleh bersanding dengan orang jelek dan hitam sepertimu. Kalau Naeun, bukannya dia bersama dengan Myungsoo _sunbaenim_? Lalu siapa lagi?"

"Bawel." Kesal Jongin, ia memilih tak membalas pertanyaan –dan ejekan- Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun memilih mengintip dengan siapa Jongin berkirim pesan. Namun mata Sehun langsung membelalak begitu melihat nama kontak orang yang sedang bertukar pesan dengan Jongin.

**'Baby Kyungie'**

"Ya Kim Jongin! Apa-apaan dengan _Baby_ Kyungie? Jangan bilang Kyungie yang kau maksud adalah Do Kyungsoo?! Si juara umum itu? Dia? Kau pacaran dengan dia?" tanya Sehun histeris, "DIAM!" bentak Jongin, ia langsung membekap mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Maldo andwae!_ Kau tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya bukan?" tanya Sehun setelah Jongin melepaskan tangannya. "Ssst, masih tahap pendekatan. Sial, mungkin aku kena karma, aku yang jatuh cinta duluan. Lagipula.. sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak menyukaiku."

"Tapi Jongin! Tipe idealmu.. Kyungsoo bukan tipe idealmu kan? Wah, _daebak_ cinta memang buta." Jongin langsung memukul dahi Sehun, "Sakit bodoh!" gerutu Sehun. "Diam kau, jangan pernah berkata yang buruk soal Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, _umma_ku tahu aku suka Kyungsoo, dan ia menamparku semalam. Sambil berteriak, 'Astaga terima kasih Tuhan akhirnya kau menyadarkan anakku! Kau tahu Jongin, _umma_ bersyukur. Akhirnya kau suka dengan gadis yang benar, yang tidak macam-macam, manis, ramah, penuh tata krama, dan yang pasti pintar seperti Kyungsoo! Tidak seperti mantan-mantanmu yang sebelumnya!'" Sehun langsung terbahak mendengar suara Jongin yang menirukan ibunya.

"Jadi ibumu setuju? Benar juga, Kyungsoo kan tetanggamu dari kecil, ibu kalian juga bersahabat. Sayang, kau selalu bertindak seolah tidak mengenalnya, Kyungsoo pun demikian. Memang sih, Kyungsoo cantik, pintar pula juara umum. Tapi.. dia rata Jongin! Aduh, dibandingkan dengan mantanmu Suzy yang badannya seperti model, Kyungsoo lebih mirip adikmu yang bersekolah di SMP." Jongin berjanji akan memukul mulut kurang ajar Sehun dengan sepatu basketnya.

"Yang seperti itu menggemaskan tahu! Yang jelas aku bukan pecinta _noona-noona _sepertimu, yang mengencani anak kuliahan yang sudah hampir lulus." Giliran Sehun yang mencekik leher Jongin, "Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang Luhan-ku!"

"Kau juga!"

"Ya sudah lah, aku setuju kok kau dengan Kyungsoo. Untuk urusan badan, kau bisa membelikan dia susu peninggi tubuh, bisa juga membawanya ke dokter agar dia disuntik dan membuat badannya berisi." Usul Sehun, akhirnya Jongin benar-benar memukulkan sepatunya ke kepala Sehun. "Tapi, aku dengar Kyungsoo itu ramah, lembut, dan keibuan. Baekhyun _noona_ bilang Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan diri bermain di panti asuhan, pasti Kyungsoo akan jadi ibu yang baik dari anak-anakmu kelak."

"Tentu saja." Jongin menanggapi ucapan Sehun dengan senyum lebar yang sedikit menakutkan. "Kim Jongin! Jangan melamunkan tentang proses pembuatan anak, dasar mesum!"

"_Appa.._" sontak Sehun dan Jongin langsung menoleh ke anak laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ dan bermata bundar. "_Appa?_" Sehun membeo. "Anak siapa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"_Appa, _bangun."

"_Eomma! Appa _tidak mau bangun! Hueeeee~"

Sontak Jongin merasa badannya sedikit sakit, ada sepasang tangan mungil yang sedang memukul-mukul perutnya. Ia membuka mata, pemandangan yang ia lihat bukan lapangan basket namun langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

'Ternyata tadi mimpi,' batin Jongin. Ia menoleh, di sampingnya ada sesosok balita yang sedikit menangis. 'Astaga, tadi aku memimpikan masa mudaku. Aku lupa, aku sekarang telah menjadi ayah.' Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia duduk dan bersandar di _headboard_ ranjangnya. "Selamat pagi, Jongsoo-ssi." Sapa Jongin bercanda, balita berpipi _chubby_ itu menatap Jongin.

"_Appa _cudah bangun?" tanyanya, Jongin jadi tidak tega melihat mata lebar anaknya yang basah karena baru saja menangis. "_Ne, _maafkan_ appa_ ya. _Appa_ bangun terlalu siang," sesal Jongin, kebiasaannya dari kecil adalah susah dibangunkan, ia kalau tidur tidak ada bedanya dengan orang pingsan. Jongin menggendong Jongsoo dengan meletakkan tangannya dibawah ketiak balita itu dan meletakkan Jongsoo di pangkuannya.

"Uh, anak _appa_ berat sekali. Jongsoo-ssi, kenapa kau begitu gendut?" tanya Jongin main-main, Jongsoo tidak membalas dan memilih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Mana _morning kiss appa?_ Mwah mwah mwah~"

"Hihihi." Jongsoo terkikik geli begitu Jongin menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. "Anak nakal, beraninya membangunkan _appa_ dengan memukul-mukul." Jongin mengakhiri kejahilannya pada anaknya sendiri dengan ciuman di bibir anaknya.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kata '_morning kiss' _ pada anakmu yang baru berumur empat tahun presdir Kim?" Jongin menoleh, sesosok gadis cantik, ah bukan lebih tepatnya wanita cantik masuk ke kamar Jongin. Wanita itu masih mengenakan apron dan menggendong bayi perempuan yang masih berumur delapan bulan di dekapannya.

"Maaf nyonya Kim Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin main-main, ya, ucapan Sehun beberapa tahun lalu menjadi kenyataan. Ia dan Kyungsoo memang benar-benar menikah, dan Kyungsoo menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. "KyungKyung tidur?" tanya Jongin.

"Hm, ia terbangun dini hari tadi dan aku harus menidurkannya sambil memasak." Kyungsoo duduk di sudut tempat tidur. Jongin merasa tidak enak pada istrinya, pagi-pagi ia sudah begitu sibuk mengurus anak dan mengurus Jongin yang akan berangkat bekerja.

"Jongin, bisa antarkan Jongsoo ke TK? Aku harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya, jadi aku akan menitipkan Kyungin di rumah Baekhyun _eonnie._" Jongin mengangguk, "Apa kau lama di rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, ada pasien yang membutuhkan penangananku. Pasien itu menderita gangguan jiwa baru-baru ini, jadi ia masih dalam tahap depresi berat, susah untuk ditangani." Jongin menghela nafas berat. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, jangan memaksakan diri. Kau ini punya banyak senior kan disana? Kalau kau tidak bisa menangani sendirian, masih ada Jonghyun-ssi yang bisa membantumu. Meski aku harap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang mesum seperti dia,"

"Hey, Jonghyun _oppa _sudah punya kekasih. Antara aku dan dia itu hanya hubungan pekerjaan," Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak bisa menahan kalau Kyungsoo sudah terlalu dekat dengan seniornya di rumah sakit. Pekerjaan Kyungsoo sebagai dokter jiwa dan Jonghyun yang sebagai dokter senior membuat mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai terluka lagi," nasihat Jongin sambil melirik lengan Kyungsoo yang dibalut perban, waktu itu Kyungsoo sedang menangani salah satu pasien, tiba-tiba pasien itu mengamuk dan menggores lengan Kyungsoo dengan silet.

"Kalau begitu bilanglah kau akan pulang jam berapa," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta bawahanku menjemput Jongsoo nanti, kalau perlu bersama Kyungin juga dan membawanya ke kantor. Kasihan Baekhyun _noona _kalau menitipkan Kyungin lama-lama disana, mereka kan juga punya anak seumuran Kyungin, pasti repot."

"Benar juga, makanya aku tidak enak. Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan mengasuh Jongsoo dan Kyungin di kantor sendirian?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tidak, kan masih ada Yuri _noona._" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia lupa kalau Yuri kakak angkat Jongin juga bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Oh iya, usahakan yang menjemput Jongsoo adalah orang yang dikenal Jongsoo. Jongie, dia sudah aku ajarkan untuk tidak dekat dengan orang asing. Jadi kalau ia tidak mengenal orang suruhanmu, bisa-bisa dia menolak diajak pulang." Tambah Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, Yuri _noona_ saja yang menjemput. Jongsoo, nanti kau akan dijemput oleh Yuri _immo_ ya?" Jongsoo mengangguk saja.

"Ya sudah, kau mandi bersama Jongsoo saja. Aku sudah siapkan air panas di _bathub_, setelah siap ayo sarapan bersama di bawah." Jongin mengangguk dan mengajak Jongsoo masuk kamar mandi.

. . .

"Jongsoo _annyeong?_" Jongin melambaikan tangannya, namun Jongsoo sepertinya enggan keluar dari mobil. "Jongsoo, Jongsoo tidak mau sekolah? Yoona _seonsaengnim_ sudah menunggu loh, ayo sekolah." Jongin mengacak rambut Jongsoo, namun anak itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Wae geurae _hm?" tanya Jongin bingung, Jongsoo tidak menjawab. "Jongsoo-ya, ayo keluar. Sehan sudah menunggu di dalam, katanya Sehan bawa mainan baru. _Appa_ Jongsoo kan mau bekerja, ayo sekolah." Yoona, guru Jongsoo berkata dari luar mobil. "Tuh kan, sudah ditunggu _seonsaengnim._ Tidak malu pada Sehan _hyung_?" tambah Jongin lagi, Sehan adalah anak dari sahabatnya Oh Sehun dan istrinya Luhan yang berumur empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

"_Shileo._" Balas Jongsoo pendek. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Itu asistennya, "_Yeobboseyyo? _Ya, aku masih di depan TK Jongsoo, aish sabar sebentar. Tentu saja aku akan datang di _meeting_ itu, aku hanya sedang mengantarkan anakku. Suruh mereka menunggu atau kerjasama kita batal, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau mengerti kan Taeyong-ah?"

Yoona yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan Jongin yang diburu-buru pekerjaan langsung bertindak, "Jongsoo, ayo sebentar lagi masuk. _Appa_ Jongsoo kan harus menuju ke kantor, tidak apa Jongin-ssi anda tinggalkan Jongsoo saja biar saya yang bertanggung jawab." Guru cantik itu tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _seonsaengnim._ Jongsoo bisa menangis kalau aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia kan keras kepala sepertiku. Jadi Jongsoo mau apa?" tanya Jongin lembut. "_SHILEO~_ hikc... Jongcoo, mau ikut _appa._" Jongin menghela nafas, akan sedikit susah menghadapi Jongsoo bila sifat manjanya sudah kambuh.

Namun, Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongsoo. Selain Jongsoo masih balita, itu juga salahnya dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Di kantor Jongin ada kamar khusus, karena perusahaannya besar, sering sekali banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Oleh karena itu Jongin jarang pulang, dan memilih tertidur di kantor. Itulah mengapa waktunya bersama anak dan istrinya menjadi kurang, sehingga Jongsoo akan sangat manja bila bertemu Jongin, seolah-olah menagih waktu kebersamaan mereka yang terbuang karena Jongin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Jongsoo, tadi tidak mendengarkan _eomma_ ya? Jongsoo nanti sekolah dulu, kemudian kalau sudah waktunya pulang Yuri _immo_ akan menjemput Jongsoo dan Kyungin, lalu membawa kalian ke kantor _appa._ Kalau pekerjaan _appa _sudah selesai, kita akan beli _ice cream_ bagaimana?" tawar Jongin mencoba bernegosiasi dengan anaknya.

"_Jeongmal appa? _Hiks.." Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa _appa _pernah berbohong? Jadi Jongsoo masuk dulu ya, kasihan Yoona _seonsaengnim_ harus berdiri menunggu Jongsoo keluar dari mobil. Oh iya, tadi _eomma_ masak bekal yang banyak kan? Berbagi dengan Sehan ya?"

"Eum, nanti Jongie belbagi dengan Cehan _hyung._" Jongin tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu _appa_ bekerja dulu _ne?_ _Bye _Jongsoo~" Jongsoo yang sudah berada di luar mobil melambaikan tangan ke arah ayahnya, "_Bai appa~_" Jongin terkekeh mendengar sapaan Jongsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, saya masuk dulu Jongin-ssi." Jongin tersenyum. "Titip Jongsoo ya _seonsaengnim_." Yoona mengangguk, kemudian Jongin melirik sekilas kalau Jongsoo sudah berlari ke anak laki-laki berwajah manis sambil berteriak 'CEHAN _HYUNG!_' meski hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengajarkan Jongsoo agar memanggil anak Sehun dengan embel-embel _hyung._

"_Mianhae _Jongsoo-ya." Gumam Jongin, kemudian ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor.

Sampai di kantor Jongin langsung masuk ke ruang _meeting_ dengan menampilkan ekspresi minta maaf karena terlambat beberapa menit. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Baru saja mengantar anak ke TK hehe." Ia tertawa canggung. "_Aigoo, _jadi anak dari presdir Kim ternyata sudah menjadi seorang ayah? Tidak kusangka, aku kira ia adalah pemuda yang masih suka berfoya-foya." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan salah satu orang yang hampir seumuran _appa_nya.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapat hari ini,"

_After meeting_

"Yuri _Noona!_" Jongin yang memasuki ruang kerja Yuri langsung meneriakkan nama _noona_nya tersebut, "_Wae? _Apa ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan presdir?" tanya Yuri setengah bercanda, Jongin langsung mengambil tempat di depan Yuri yang sedang sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas.

"Begini, aku, perusahaan Sehun dan perusahaan Chanyeol _hyung_ kan akan merapatkan hal penting mengenai proyek kerja sama kami. Kyungsoo juga sedang sibuk menangani pasien di rumah sakit, jadi.. apa _noona_ bersedia, menjemput Jongsoo di TK?" Yuri mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang menampilkan wajah memelas.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?" Jongin langsung mengerang, "Ayolah _noona, _sekali ini saja. Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Jongsoo menungguku sampai selesai rapat, apalagi kalau sampai membiarkannya pulang sendiri." Mohon Jongin.

"Kau ini, umurmu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, sudah punya dua anak tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak remaja, manja. Baiklah," jawab Yuri sedikit tidak ikhlas, wanita berumur tiga puluh tiga tahun itu menutup berkas-berkasnya dan bersiap. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yuri ketika mendapati Jongin masih menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Anu, apa _noona_ bisa mampir ke rumah Baekhyun _noona?_ Kyungsoo berpesan agar membawa Kyungin turut serta, nanti aku akan mengistirahatkan mereka di kamar." Yuri berdecak, "Bukankah aku sudah menasehatimu? Kau seharusnya menyewa seorang _baby sitter,_ kau tahu sendiri pekerjaanmu dan istrimu sangat sibuk."

"Kyungsoo bilang, ia ingin merawat anak-anak kami sendiri sampai mereka masuk sekolah dasar. Sementara Jongsoo baru saja masuk TK, harap menunggu dua tahun lagi _ne._" Jongin menampilkan pandangan minta maaf. "_Arasseo, _aku mengerti presdir Kim." Canda Yuri sambil mengacak rambut adik angkatnya.

"Hehe, aku tahu _noona_ selalu yang terbaik! Ya sudah, aku kembali dulu ya. Kasihan Sehun dan Chanyeol _hyung_ pasti marah kalau aku tinggal lama-lama." Jongin bangkit, "Hum, urus pekerjaan kalian dengan baik tiga bapak muda." Jongin hanya tertawa sambil menggumam 'Aku mengerti.'

"_Jja!_ Ayo kita mulai misi mengurus keponakan," Yuri memakai kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. Banyak pegawai menatap Yuri bingung, wanita itu tak biasanya meninggalkan kantor sebelum jam bekerja usai. "_Sajangnim, _mau kemana?" tanya salah satu pegawai bernama Junho ramah. "Menjemput keponakan." Jawab Yuri sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yuri menjalankan mobilnya hingga tiba di depan taman kanak-kanak Jongsoo, disana ia melihat keponakannya yang tampan dan menggemaskan sudah menunggu di depan gerbang bersama dengan guru dan anak laki-laki berwajah datar namun manis. "Jongsoo-ya~" sapa Yuri begitu keluar dari mobil. "_Immo!_" sapa Jongsoo ceria.

"Yuri _eonnie?_" Yuri melepas kacamatanya, "Yoona? Loh, kau bekerja disini?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut. "Ya, ini taman kanak-kanak milik _eomma,_ karena aku malas bekerja yang berat-berat jadi selain mengurus butik aku juga menyempatkan menjadi guru disini. Kau bibinya Jongsoo?" Yuri mengangguk.

"Iya, wah tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini ya." Yuri memeluk Yoona sekilas, Yoona adalah temannya semasa di universitas dulu. "Eh, ada Sehan? Belum dijemput?" tanya Yuri. Sehan mengangguk, masih dengan raut wajah datar yang ia warisi dari ayahnya Oh Sehun.

"_Eomma _bilang, haluth ke thekolah Hani _noona_ dulu, Thehan dijemput telakhil." Jelas Sehan dengan aksen cadelnya, "Ah begitu, tidak ingin pulang bersama Jongsoo?" Sehan menggeleng. "Kata _eomma_, _eomma_ tidak akan lama kok. _Immo _pulang dulu thaja, kathian Jongthoo." Yuri mencubit pipi tirus Sehan.

"Baiklah, _immo_ akan pulang dulu bersama Jongsoo, hati-hati ya. Yoona, aku pulang dulu, titip Sehan." Yoona mengangguk, "_Ceoncaengnim,_ Jongie pulang dulu _ne,_ hati-hati Cehan _hyung._" Jongsoo melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke mobil Yuri.

"Nah, Jongsoo _appa_mu pesan katanya kau ingin _ice cream _ya? Sudah _immo_ bawakan, sekarang kita harus menjemput Kyungin." Jongsoo mengangguk, ia memainkan mobil-mobilan sambil memakan _ice cream_nya.

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak deh kalau melihat Jongsoo." Gumam Yuri, meski sudah melebihi umur tiga puluh namun Yuri belum memutuskan untuk memiliki anak. Suaminya, aktor sekaligus komedian Lee Kwangsoo juga terlampau sibuk untuk memiliki anak, jadi Yuri memutuskan menundanya dulu.

Mereka kembali ke kantor bersama dengan Kyungin, Yuri menggendong Kyungin di dekapannya. Kyungin masih terlalu kecil, jadi ia mudah tertidur ketika digendong oleh orang. Sementara Jongsoo sudah berlarian kesana-kemari seolah-olah kantor Jongin adalah taman bermain.

"Aku titip Jongsoo ya, jangan sampai hilang, jangan sampai terjepit dan terluka." Pesan Yuri, membuat pegawai-pegawai mengangguk tak berani membantah ucapan putri pemilik Kim _corp_ tersebut. "Jongsoo, jangan bermain di _elevator_, _appa_ dan _immo _sedang sibuk kalau Jongsoo terluka tidak akan ada yang bisa menjaga. Baik-baik ya bermain dengan _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ disini."

"_NE!_" namun dasar Jongsoo adalah anak yang hiperaktif, anak itu berlarian dan membuat para pegawai sedikit khawatir. "Aduh begini deh, kalau calon presdir kecil hadir." Gerutu salah satu pegawai main-main. Jongsoo menendang-nendang bola dengan riang seolah-olah tenaganya tidak akan habis.

Sementara itu di ruang rapat, Jongin sedang menampilkan presentasinya. Membahas pemasukan dan pengeluaran serta proses pembangunan perusahaan baru yang mereka bangun di Shanghai dan Seoul. "Jadi menurutku karena kita membangunnya di kota besar, perusahaan ini bisa maju, apalagi kita juga membangun sebuah _departement store_."

"Akan lebih baik lagi bila kita memperluas perusahaan kita dan membangun objek lain." Usul Sehun, "Kau benar, tapi aku rasa biarkan rencana awal kita berjalan dulu baru kita kembangkan. Aku takut, kalau kita membangun terlalu banyak tapi pemasukan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kita." Koreksi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol _hyung _benar, jadi aku kira sebaiknya kita.."

Tok tok!

Ucapan Jongin terputus, "Masuk!" perintah Jongin. Masuklah salah satu pegawai bernama Ahreum, "Permisi _sajangnim, _anak anda.. Kyungin, menangis. Yuri _sajangnim_ sedang sibuk," Jongin menghela nafas berat, beginilah susahnya ketika mengasuh anak di kantor. 'Kyungsoo~ dimana kau?' ratap Jongin dalam hati.

"Kau tenangkan dulu, ini jam-jam dia lapar. Bikinkan saja susu, empat sendok, air panas enam puluh mili dan tambahkan air dingin sampai seratus dua puluh mili." Jelas Jongin, "Baiklah _sajangnim._" Ketika Ahreum akan keluar Jongin menahan. "Kalau ia masih menangis, gendong dia. Ini belum jam makan bubur, jadi jangan menyuapinya makanan, kalau sudah minum susu tepuk-tepuk punggungya sampai ia bersendawa. Oh iya dimana Jongsoo?"

"Jongsoo sedang bermain, di lantai dua." Ingin rasanya Jongin memukul dahinya sendiri, "Bermain? Sendirian? Suruh Chunji berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan mengasuh Jongsoo, jangan sampai anakku terluka dan ini perintah." Ahreum mengangguk, kemudian ia menutup pintu. "Hah.. aku bisa gila." Gerutu Jongin.

"Oh iya, sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Jongin, seluruh rencana yang ia simpan rapi di otaknya hancur seketika. "Wah, saya tidak menyangka Jongin _sajangnim_ begitu mengerti soal anak, dibandingkan dengan Sehun-ssi.." ucap Jeno, asisten Sehun. "Ya bocah, diam kau!"

"Sudah-sudah kita lanjutkan rapatnya."

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tentram dan Jongin, Sehun, serta Chanyeol bisa bergantian berpresentasi sambil menyampaikan pendapat masing-masing dengan lancar. Rencana mereka mulai menemui titik terang sampai..

"_ILON MAN _DICINI! TEMBAK! DOL DOL DOL~ MUCUH CUDAH KALAH CEMUA!" ingin rasanya Jongin melompat dari balkon kantornya begitu mendengar suara anak kecil, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongsoo? "Jongin, seingatku ruangan rapat ini ruangan kedap suara?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya Jongsoo berteriak terlalu keras _hyung._" Gumam Jongin.

"MONSTER BELUM KALAH! AKAN MEMAKAN _IRON MAN_ HAUUMMMM!"

"CIDAKK! _ILON MAN _CIDAK BOLEH KALAH! CELANGAN BECAL-BECALAN, NGING NGUNG NGING NGUNG! HANCULKAN CEKALANG JUGA!"

"Lee Chunji! Siapa suruh ia berteriak bersama Jongsoo? Dia kira berteriak di kantor diperbolehkan?!" geram Jongin. Tak tahan lagi, Jongin meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan keluar dari ruangannya. Benar dugaannya, Chunji pegawainya yang berumur dua puluh delapan tahun dan anaknya Jongsoo yang berumur empat tahun sedang berlarian sambil menunjukkan pose menembak.

Pegawai-pegawai lain menatap Jongin dengan pandangan iba, mungkin terganggu dengan suara berisik Jongsoo dan Chunji. Dan seolah berkata '_Sajangnim_-tolong-hentikan-dua-pengganggu-tersebut'

"CHUNJI! JONGSOO! BERHENTI!" bentak Jongin membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri, Jongin yakin Chunji dan Jongsoo akan berhenti karena ketakutan. Tapi..

"_ILON MAN _MINTA BANTUAN _CEPIDELMAN!_" tentu saja itu suara Jongsoo.

"Jongsoo-ssi! Eh maksudnya _iron man_-ssi tunggu! _Iron man _tidak pernah bertemu dengan _spiderman_ sebelumnya, tidak boleh meminta bantuan." Chunji menggerutu dengan ucapan Jongsoo. "Kata ciapa? _Ilon man _dan _cepidelman_ cudah belkenalan kok tadi pagi, kata _eomma_ kalau cudah belkenalan belalti boleh minta bantuan."

"Ah begitu ya, baiklah kita lanjutkan saja." Kemudian mereka mulai kejar-kejaran lagi, kemeja Chunji sudah terpasang berantakan. Dan kejadian itu sontak membuat Jongin _sweatdrop_ 'Bagaimana bisa, pegawaiku tidak takut pada seorang presdir sepertiku? Dan anakku sendiri, ya Tuhan.. aku bisa gila.'

Keributan itu membuat Jongin termenung, ia ingat, ingat sekali. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika Jongin masih berada di sekolah dasar, ia dan keluarganya pernah berlibur ke China, negara dengan populasi nomor satu di dunia. Kemudian ia tersasar di pasar tradisional, tanpa mengerti bahasa China sehingga tidak bisa menanyakan arah, kemudian ia juga tidak bisa naik kendaraan umum karena tidak punya uang sementara di sekelilingnya orang-orang beramai-ramai menawarkan angkutan umum, kemudian ia menabrak bebek-bebek yang sedang digiring menuju sungai membuatnya harus lari dengan dikejar bebek bersuara nyaring, sampai akhirnya ada sirene polisi datang menyelamatkannya yang ternyata diperintah ayahnya.

Kejadian hari ini.. mungkin tiga ratus kali lipat lebih buruk dari kejadian Jongin hilang ditengah pasar, karena saat ini otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jelas 'Bagaimana cara menghentikan kekacauan yang dibuat anakku sendiri?' batin Jongin sedih.

"_ILON MAN _MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA! MENEMBAK MATI MUCUH, DOL DOL! MUCUH JATUH! YEAY AKU MENANGGGG!"

Prannggg!

Jongsoo yang baru saja merayakan kemenangannya langsung terdiam mematung, balita itu tidak bergerak begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia tabrak. Itu guci kuno dan antik kesayangan _halmeoni_nya yang sengaja diletakkan di lantai tempatnya bermain sekaligus tempat ruangan Jongin. Guci itu besarnya hampir dua kali tinggi badan Jongsoo, dan Jongsoo baru saja menabraknya hingga guci itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Jongsoo kecil ingat, bagaimana _appa_ dan _eomma_nya memperingatkan ia agar menjauhi guci tersebut. Bahkan meski bertahun-tahun telah terbiasa di kantor tersebut, Jongin selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dengan guci itu, begitu pula para pegawai lain. Mereka semua tahu kalau nyonya besar Kim, begitu menyayangi guci tersebut dan pasti akan sangat marah kalau guci itu sampai retak sedikit, apalagi pecah.

Jongsoo mematung tepat di depan pecahan guci tersebut, Jongin yang masih membelalakkan matanya langsung bereaksi. "KIM JONGSOO!" jerit Jongin, Jongsoo menoleh dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, _appa_nya jarang membentak kecuali ia benar-benar marah, dan saat ini Jongin pasti benar-benar marah.

"Hueee~" Jongin ingin mengubur dirinya begitu mendengar tangisan Kyungin dari dalam kamar khususnya. Jongin menghampiri Jongsoo dan menarik pergelangan tangan anaknya itu sedikit kasar. "Bukankah _appa_ selalu bilang jangan berlarian dan berisik di dalam kantor? Jongsoo sudah mengganggu pekerjaan _appa, _dan para pegawai _appa_ disini. Sekarang apalagi? Memecahkan guci kesayangan _halmeoni?_"

"_M-Mian appa._" Jongsoo menunduk. "Jangan menundukkan kepala! Jongsoo sudah salah, apa Jongsoo mengerti kalau Jongsoo baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar? _Daedaphae!_(_answer me)_" Jongsoo perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, Jongin hampir saja luluh menatap mata bulat Jongsoo yang berkaca-kaca, persis mata Kyungsoo ketika merajuk.

"_Appa mianhae.. hiks, _Jongie cidak cengaja.." Jongsoo terisak. Namun Jongin tidak menggubris, biarpun Jongsoo anaknya dan masih berusia empat tahun tapi Jongin rasa perlu memarahi Jongsoo saat ini. Apalagi mengenai _meeting_nya yang tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena gangguan Jongsoo dan ditambah kekacauan lain, belum lagi Kyungin yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"_S-Sajangnim,_ maafkan Jongsoo. T-tadi saya yang mengajak Jongsoo bermain, saya lupa kalau anda sedang _meeting_ penting, dan mengganggu. Jongsoo masih kecil.."

"Diam kau Lee Chunji! Kau juga, apa kau masih balita seperti Jongsoo? Umurmu hampir tiga puluh tahun dan kau bermain kejar-kejaran bersama anakku? Di tempat orang bekerja? Aku menyuruhmu menjaga Jongsoo tapi tidak seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku pusing.."

"Ada apa ini?" sontak seluruh pegawai yang tengah menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil antara Jongin-Jongsoo-Chunji menoleh ke suara parau kakek-kakek, Jongin terkejut menatap pria tua yang berjalan sambil bertumpu pada tongkat tersebut.

"_A-Appa?_" panggil Jongin was-was, "_Halaboeji?_" Jongsoo juga sama kagetnya, ayah Jongin atau kakek Jongsoo atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai presdir Kim yang sesungguhnya itu memang sedikit menakutkan karena memiliki sifat keras dan tidak bisa diduga. "Jadi kau disini Jongsoo-ya? Pantas _halaboeji _mendengar suaramu dari lantai dasar, kenapa menangis? Apa _appa_mu tidak mengajari bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng?"

Jongsoo buru-buru menghapus air matanya, sepertinya rasa takutnya pada kakeknya sendiri itu belum sepenuhnya hilang. "Dan kau Kim Jongin, berani-beraninya kau membentak cucuku!" Jongin melebarkan matanya karena _shock._ "_MWO? _T-tapi _appa,_ Jongsoo memecahkan guci milik _eomma_ dan _meeting_ku jadi berantakan.."

"Tapi dia anak kecil! Kau sebagai _appa_ harusnya menasehatinya, bukan membentaknya, dasar!"

"A-Aduh _appa!_ Sakit! Tapi aku tidak bersalah~" Jongin mengaduh kesakitan begitu _appa_nya menjewer telinganya di depan pegawai-pegawai dan anaknya. Rasa malu dan sakit langsung bercampur jadi satu. "_Halaboeji, _jangan cubit telinga _appa_ Jongie." Pinta Jongsoo, ia sedikit merasa kasihan dengan _appa_nya.

"Oh? Benarkah? Baiklah _halaboeji _lepaskan." Dengan santainya ayah Jongin melepaskan jeweran di telinga anaknya. Jongsoo langsung bernafas lega, "Nah Jongsoo karena _halaboeji_ jarang bertemu denganmu, ayo kita makan _ice cream_ di depan kantor. Dan kau Jongin, cepat mulai rapatmu lagi!" perintah ayah Jongin.

"_Gumawo halaboeji._" Sorak Jongsoo, "T-Tapi _appa?_ Bagaimana dengan guci _eomma_?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Nanti _appa_ yang bicara dengan _eomma_, kau Chunji-ssi tolong bersihkan pecahannya, jangan sampai cucu-cucuku terluka." Chunji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ayah Jongin menggendong Jongsoo dan mengajak cucunya itu ke _cafe_ depan kantor. Membuat Jongin berdecak kesal, hancur sudah _image_nya di depan para karyawannya. "Jangan tertawa!" gerutu Jongin, ia berbalik ke ruangan rapat. Dan disambut oleh tawa Sehun serta Chanyeol, "Wah _jinjjha,_ presdir Kim benar-benar menghancurkanmu." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Diam!" Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya, akhirnya mereka memulai rapat lagi dengan damai karena Jongsoo pergi bersama Jongwoon –kakeknya sekaligus ayah Jongin- sementara Kyungin diasuh oleh Yuri. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

. . .

"Dokter Do?" Kyungsoo yang baru saja menggantung jas putih khas dokternya menoleh, seorang ibu-ibu datang menemuinya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lelah dan kesal terpatri di wajah ibu tersebut. "Iya?" jawab Kyungsoo canggung.

"Bisa berbicara sebentar? Maaf mengganggu anda, seharusnya jam kerja anda sudah habis." Kyungsoo tersenyum sopan, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak terlalu terburu-buru kok. Ingin membicarakan apa, sebelumnya silahkan duduk." Ibu tadi duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Tolong sembuhkan suami saya, dokter. S-saya tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana lagi, berapapun biayanya tolong sembuhkan suami saya, saya bersedia menggadaikan sertifikat rumah kami untuk biaya pengobatan." Mohon ibu tersebut, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ibu tersebut mungkin isteri dari pasien yang baru saja dirawat dan dikarantina di rumah sakit jiwa hari ini, pasien yang masih berada pada keadaan depresi berat sehingga sulit ditangani.

"Apa saya boleh tahu, ada masalah apa sehingga tuan Jung bisa depresi seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. "Calon anak pertama kami keguguran, itu salahku karena aku yang memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Bertahun-tahun suamiku memendam duka tersebut, ia bahkan tidak menyalahkanku, hingga kami memiliki anak kedua. Namun, anak kedua kami, meninggal sebulan lalu, suami saya adalah seorang tentara, sehingga ia jarang pulang. Namun, ketika pulang, ia meminta anak kedua kami untuk menjemputnya di stasiun, tapi anak kami malah meninggal dalam perjalanan karena tertabrak truck. Mungkin itu alasannya mengapa suami saya depresi berat, ia sangat menyayangi anak kami yang satu-satunya itu."

Melihat ibu itu menangis, Kyungsoo jadi iba sendiri. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya, dulu ia juga bekerja terlalu keras hingga kelelahan karena memikirkan masalah-masalah pasiennya, sampai ia hampir kehilangan Jongsoo yang masih berusia empat bulan di dalam kandungan. Ia memang sedih, tapi sedikit lega untung saja Jongsoo adalah janin yang kuat. Namun tidak dengan Jongin, suaminya itu begitu kepikiran sehingga pernah mengusulkan agar Kyungsoo berhenti dari pekerjaannya, namun untungnya Jongin tidak memaksakan kehendak.

Mungkin saja suami ibu ini juga sangat menyayangi anaknya seperti Jongin, apalagi kehilangan anak dua kali. Duka yang lama saja belum tentu sembuh, ini sudah ditambah duka yang baru. "Akan aku usahakan untuk melakukan yang terbaik, sebaiknya anda berdoa. Dan.. usahakan datang ketika ada waktu membesuk, pasien yang sakit jiwanya akan lebih cepat pulih bila berada di dekat orang yang mereka sayang. Sebisa mungkin jangan mengingatkannya tentang peristiwa yang menyebabkan jiwanya terguncang, perlakukan dia seperti orang normal." Saran Kyungsoo.

"Saya percaya pada anda dokter Do, tolong rawat suami saya. K-kalau begitu saya permisi, terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengangguk, hingga ibu itu menutup pintu ruangannya Kyungsoo masih termenung, ia merogoh lemari berisi berkas di belakang tempat duduknya dan menemukan data lelaki tersebut.

'Dua puluh juta Won?' gumamnya.

_Drrtt.. drrt.._

Kyungsoo menutup berkas tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali, ia mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya dan menerima panggilan dari Jongin. "_Yeobboseyyo_?" sapa Kyungsoo. "_Yeobo, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Aku sedang dirumah appa, tadi appa ke kantor dan Jongsoo tidak mau lepas dari appa."_

"Hah? Jongsoo? Sejak kapan ia dekat dengan _aboeji?_ Bagus sekali, biasanya ia akan menangis dekat _aboeji._" Jongin menghela nafas berat, "_Mungkin karena aku tadi memarahi Jongsoo, dan appa membela Jongsoo. Jadi ia takut padaku dan memilih bersama appa,"_ Kyungsoo terkejut, Jongin jarang memarahi Jongsoo.

"Memarahi? Memang Jongsoo melakukan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "_Begitulah, di kantor ia memecahkan guci eomma. Yang kuno, antik dan katanya limited edition dari China._" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "_MWO?!_ Kim Jongsoo, berani sekali ia menyentuh guci tersebut. Aduh, aku harus bilang apa sama _eomonim?_"

"_Tidak perlu, appa sudah mengurusnya. Appa bilang akan membelikan yang baru, yaampun kenapa appa membela Jongsoo? Aku tadi dipermalukan appa didepan pegawai, ia memarahiku karena aku memarahi Jongsoo._" Gerutu Jongin, "Haha, biarkan saja. Katanya, memang begitu, kakek akan cepat akrab dengan cucunya. Jangan khawatir, _aboeji_ mungkin tidak rela cucu kesayangannya dimarahi olehmu."

"_Tapi aku kan ayahnya,_" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu Jongsoo dan Kyungin, beberapa jam meninggalkan mereka membuatku rindu." Ucap Kyungsoo. "_Ya, beberapa jam tanpamu rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah. Ya ampun, untung rapat hari ini bisa selesai lebih cepat, sehingga bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah eomma."_

"Begitu rasanya mengurus anak seharian presdir Kim!" giliran Kyungsoo yang mengeluh. "_Iya, aku minta maaf yeobo. Aku baru sadar pasti kau menjalani waktu yang susah mengurus dua anak sendirian. Jangan memanggilku presdir Kim, presdir Kim itu masih ayahku._" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tapi kau dan Jongsoo adalah calon presdir, _aboeji_ bahkan sudah membiarkan kursinya diduduki olehmu. Oh iya, aku akan pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa di rumah _eomonim_."

"_Hmm, hati-hati yeobo._"

_Kim family's house_

"_Annyeonghasseyo._" Ryeowook –ibu Jongin- yang sedang memasak langsung tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke pintu untuk membukakan Kyungsoo. "_Aigoo uri ddal(daughter)_," Ryeowook langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. "Apa kabar _eomoni?_ Lama tidak berjumpa, sibuk mengurus Kyungin jadi jarang berkunjung maafkan aku _eomonim._"

"_Aigoo gwaenchana, _oiya jangan panggil _eomonim._ Panggil saja _eomma,_ Jongsoo dan Kyungin sangat senang ada di sini." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau Kyungin sudah berusia sepuluh bulan aku akan sering mengajaknya kemari, Kyungin tidak boleh sering keluar, ia alergi debu. Oh iya, aku bawakan _cake _kesukaan _eomma._"

"_Jinjjha?_ Kau masih mengingat _cake _favorit _eomma?_ Tidak seperti Jongin, anak itu selalu lupa kalau _eomma_ lebih suka tiramisu bukannya rasa karamel." Kyungsoo tertawa, Jongin memang pelupa dan cenderung tidak perduli. "Lebih baik masuk dulu, pasti kau lelah."

"_Eomma!_" Jongsoo yang masih memakai celana berlari ke arahnya, "_Aigoo, uri Jongie, _baru saja mandi? Kenapa belum pakai baju hm?" Kyungsoo mencium dahi Jongsoo. "Jongsoo! Ayo pakai baju!" Kyungsoo mendongak, itu Jongin, sedang mengejar-ngejar Jongsoo sambil menggendong Kyungin di sebelah tangannya.

"Sini Jongin, biar aku saja yang pakaikan." Kyungsoo baru saja akan meraih kaos yang dibawa Jongin. "Jangan Kyungsoo!" cegah Jongwoon. "Eh _appa_? Tapi Jongin sedang menggendong Kyungin, kasihan kalau harus mengejar Jongsoo."

"Biarkan saja, kau kan baru pulang kerja. Biar dia tahu rasanya bagaimana rasanya mengasuh anak sendirian," Kyungsoo ingin tertawa. "_Appa!_ Kenapa hari ini aku terus yang dipojokkan sih?" Jongin merajuk seperti anak kecil, namun Jongwoon tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jongin menyerahkan Kyungin ke dekapan Kyungsoo dan beralih mengejar Jongsoo yang sepertinya masih enggan memakai baju.

"Kim Jongsoo! Kalau perutmu _sixpack_ seperti _appa_ tidak masalah kau lari-lari tanpa mengenakan baju, lihat perutmu! Tidak ada bedanya dengan karung beras, ayo pakai baju!" itu suara teriakan Jongin yang mengejar Jongsoo, sementara Kyungsoo menyuapi Kyungin di meja makan.

"Jadi bagaimana _appa?_ Apa hari ini Jongsoo dan Kyungin membuat banyak masalah di kantor? Jongin bilang, Jongsoo memecahkan guci kesayangan _eomma?_" tanya Kyungsoo. "Haha, tidak, suamimu saja yang berlebihan. Aku dan Jongsoo malah menjadi sangat dekat hari ini, Kyungin malah lebih sering tertidur, ia hanya bangun ketika lapar. Kau tenang saja, apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

"Syukurlah, aku kira _eomma_ marah karena guci antiknya pecah. Aku baik-baik saja _appa,_ aku senang Jongsoo dan Kyungin tidak nakal selama di kantor, mungkin aku bisa menitipkan mereka lagi kapan-kapan?" canda Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau yang memecahkan Kyungsoo _eomma_ tidak marah kok."

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menitipkan Jongsoo dan Kyungin pada kami. Kami juga ingin bersama mereka lebih lama,"

"Apa?! _Yeobo!_ Jangan bercanda!" protes Jongin. Membuat mereka semua tertawa, begitulah hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menyenangkan.

. . .

"Kyungin sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin setelah melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Kyungin, "Hmm, sepertinya Kyungin mewarisi kebiasaanmu. Tertidur dimana saja, umurnya sudah delapan bulan tapi ia selalu tertidur. Jongsoo juga sudah tidur setelah aku membacakan dongeng untuknya, lebih baik aku tidur cepat karena biasanya Kyungin sudah terbangun pukul lima."

"Kenapa yang jelek-jelek selalu kau samakan denganku?" gerutu Jongin. "Aku bercanda, _aigoo _suamiku pasti lelah mengurus anak-anak sambil bekerja seharian? Sini aku pijat." Kyungsoo memijat punggung Jongin. "Tidak, aku senang. _Appa_ benar, aku harusnya tahu bagaimana susahnya mengasuh anak sambil bekerja, aku kalau jadi kau pasti sudah memilih berhenti bekerja."

"Tapi menyenangkan kan? Itu kenapa aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat menyewa pengurus bayi, aku ingin agar Jongsoo dan Kyungin ingat kalau orangtua mereka membesarkan mereka dengan jerih payah sendiri, bukannya meninggalkan mereka dengan orang lain." Jelas Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk.

"_Yeobo, _apa aku boleh minta satu permintaan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Asal aku sanggup menurutinya, silahkan saja." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku punya pasien, mereka sedang kesulitan keuangan, tapi pasien ini membutuhkan penanganan khusus, ia juga dipastikan akan tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa dalam waktu yang lama karena depresinya berat. Mereka tidak punya anak, dan pasienku ini adalah kepala keluarga. Istrinya berencana membayar biaya rumah sakit dengan menjual rumah mereka, apa tidak bisa kita membantu mereka membayar biayanya? Aku tidak tega, mereka juga baru saja kehilangan anak mereka."

Hening sejenak.

"_Yeobo,_ dari semua hal yang bisa kau minta padaku, aku tidak menyangka kau minta aku untuk membantu membayar biaya pengobatan pasienmu. Aku tahu kau yang terbaik, tentu saja, kita bisa membantu." Jongin tersenyum. "_Jeongmal?_" pekik Kyungsoo senang, Jongin mengangguk. "_Gumawo,_ Jonginnie."

"Hm, apapun untukmu. Asal, aku boleh minta satu permintaan juga." Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Marhae._"

"Jangan meninggalkan Jongsoo dan Kyungin sendirian di kantor ketika aku ada rapat penting, aku mungkin terlihat lemah karena tidak bisa mengasuh anakku sendiri. Tapi.. tadi aku sedang merapatkan proyek besar dan ruanganku kedap suara, tapi tetap saja suara Jongsoo terdengar. Ia berlarian bersama pegawaiku, main _iron man_ atau apapun itu. Kemudian Kyungin, ia selalu menangis ketika terbangun, Aku bisa gila _yeoboooo..._" rajuk Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Haha, jadi yang dibilang _appa_ tidak benar? Jadi Jongsoo dan Kyungin tidak baik-baik saja selama di kantor?" Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak benar sama sekali, sama sekali _yeobo!_ Pegawaiku juga sedikit terganggu, _appa_ memang terlalu membela Jongsoo dan Kyungin, tidak tahu rasanya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lagipula, aku juga sudah punya rencana, karena aku akan sibuk di rumah sakit minggu ini, Luhan _eonnie_ menyarankan agar aku menyewa _baby sitter._" Jongin mematung, "Secepat ini? Tapi _yeobo, _Kyungin baru delapan bulan, Jongsoo juga masih kelas pertama di TK."

"Tidak, bukan sepenuhnya. Hanya sampai ketika jam bekerjaku dan kau pulang kantor, lagipula hanya untuk minggu ini. _Eomma_ juga akan menyempatkan kesini, jadi kau juga bisa memaksimalkan pekerjaanmu di kantor minggu ini. Sebagai ganti waktu kita, aku juga sudah merencanakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan merayakan _anniversarry_ kita di Okinawa, aku dengar udaranya sangat segar, aku ingin mengajak Jongsoo dan Kyungin untuk berlibur di pantai." Kyungsoo menunjukkan tiket paket wisata yang ia dapat.

"Baiklah, Okinawa. Sebenarnya aku juga punya kejutan untukmu, tapi rahasia ah~" goda Jongin. "Ya! Kim Jongin!"

_'Sehun benar, Kyungsoo memang jadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak kami, jadi istri yang baik juga. Tapi ia juga salah, tanpa harus membawa Kyungsoo operasi plastik dan meninggikan badan, ia sudah jadi sosok yang begitu sempurna untukku, untuk Jongsoo, untuk Kyungin. Saranghae Kyungsoo nuna.'_

**END**

**Yey, entah kenapa pengen bikin GS. Udah gitu, sok-sokan bikin yang family-_- haha. Gaje abissss.**

**Oiya, mungkin akan bikin lanjutan ketika Jongsoo sama Kyungin udah gede.**

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Jongin's Family  
**Cast: Kyungsoo- Jongin  
Other Cast: **Exo, introducing Kim Jongsoo and Kim Kyungin and _other babies_  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Genderswitch! Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **another genderswitch, and family's life. I hope you guys enjoy :3  
**Words: **5815  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

**Introducing the babies:**

Kim Jongin + Do Kyungsoo = **Kim Jongsoo(**n**) age: 6, Kim Kyungin(**y**) age: 2**

Oh Sehun + (Xi) Luhan = **Oh Hani(**y**) age: 8, Oh Sehan(**n**) age: almost 7**

Park Chanyeol + Byun Baekhyun = **Park Chana(**y**) age: 5, Park ChanHyun(**n**) age: 1**

Kim Jongdae + Kim Minseok = **Kim Min Jong (**n**) age: 9**

Kim Joonmyeon + Zhang Yixing = Kim Yoonyi **(**y**)** **age: 2**

**. . .**

Klek!

Kenop pintu kamar mandi berputar, keluarlah Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi air panas tepat pukul 11.30 malam, benar-benar sudah larut. Jongin melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya, dan membiarkan dadanya terekspose. Ia juga menyampirkan handuk kecil di rambutnya yang basah, air terlihat menetes ketika Jongin berjalan.

"Brr, dingin sekali, Kyungsoo menyalakan AC di temperatur berapa?" Jongin bergidik, tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutupi apapun dan masih sedikit basah membuatnya berjengit ketika berhadapan dengan udara dingin, Jongin melirik suhu yang menunjukkan angka 18 derajat celcius di remot AC.

"Aku tahu ini musim panas, tapi jangan sedingin ini, dasar pororo." Cibir Jongin bercanda ke arah istrinya yang sudah tidur, mungkin kelelahan. Jongin mengecilkan suhunya menjadi dua puluh derajat, ia menuju ke meja rias dan menggosok-gosokkan handuk di rambutnya agar cepat kering. Jongin menatap _hairdryer_ dan cepat-cepat memakai mesin pengering rambut itu.

Setelah rambutnya kering, ia langsung berniat berganti pakaian sebelum mendengar suara Kyungin menangis. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungin. Ini sudah malam, kenapa ia menangis? Jangan-jangan susunya habis." Karena ia belum berganti pakaian, Jongin berniat membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"_Yeobo, yeobo ireona._" Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan cara andalannya, yaitu dengan sedikit memijat kaki Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, Jongin jadi merasa kasihan apalagi melihat kantung mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas meskipun dengan pencahayaan lampu kamar saja.

"_Geurae, _nikmati tidur manismu _gongjunim._" Jongin memilih mencium bibir Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu menuju kamar Kyungin tanpa sempat berganti pakaian. Benar saja, Kyungin sedang menangis sambil duduk di tempat tidur bergambar _teddy bear_ miliknya. "KyungKyung _wae?_"

"_Appa shileo.._" Jongin menautkan alisnya, "Tidak mau kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyungin. "_Shileo, huueee_." Tangis Kyungin semakin kencang, akhirnya Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungin di dekapannya.

'Mungkin Kyungin mengalami mimpi buruk.' Pikir Jongin, Kyungin langsung membulat di gendongan Jongin seperti anak koala. Jongin memeriksa _diaper_ Kyungin, belum terlalu tebal jadi ia tidak perlu menggantinya dulu. Kyungin mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin, dan berusaha memejamkan mata kembali. Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungin, menina-bobokan anaknya.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit menggendong Kyungin, Jongin rasa Kyungin telah tertidur kembali. Ia meletakkan Kyungin di tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati dan kembali ke kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Kemudian berganti baju ke piama tidurnya yang terbuat dari bahan sutera, piama _couple_nya bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia kemudian berbaring di samping Kyungsoo, dan menghadap ke wajah tenang Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur. Jongin mengamati sepasang alis tebal, mata bulat yang berubah menjadi mirip bulan sabit ketika tidur, bibir penuh dan wajah yang putih halus milik istrinya. "_Saranghae._" Bisik Jongin pelan, ia kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan dan menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas pinggang.

. . .

"Kim Jongsoo! Aduh, masa tambah-tambahan saja tidak bisa? Kalau kau punya tiga pisang, lalu _appa_ memberikanmu lima apel, berapa buah yang kau miliki sekarang?" tanya Jongin kesal, ini hari libur. Dan besok Jongsoo mulai masuk SD, tapi sepertinya anaknya yang satu itu susaaahhhh sekali diajak belajar.

"Tidak tahu,"

"Ya!" bentak Jongin, "Bagaimana kau bisa menjawab tidak tahu tanpa menghitung terlebih dahulu eo?" kali ini Jongin benar-benar kesal. "Pokoknya, kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan _appa,_ _appa_ akan memanggilkanmu guru privat. Biar kau tidak bisa bermain dan nonton Pororo lagi," ancam Jongin.

"_Shileo._" Jongin membentur-benturkan kepalanya di papan tulis mainan bergambar Pororo yang sejatinya ia gunakan sebagai media pembelajaran untuk mengajari Jongsoo. "Kau tidak pernah belajar ya? Memang kalau di rumah apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau di sekolah?" tanya Jongin lagi. Jongsoo tidak menggubris dan memilih tengkurap sambil membuka-buka buku latihan menggambarnya.

"Kim Jongsoo." Panggil Jongin dengan nada rendah. Jongsoo tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kim Jongsoo!" panggil Jongin sedikit lebih kencang.

"Jongsoo-ssi, Jongsoo-nim?"

"_Geurae,_ silahkan saja abaikan _appa._ Besok _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan ke Jejudo, bersama Kyungin. Karena kau tidak mau belajar, _appa_ akan menitipkanmu bersama bibi Moon dan guru privat. Atau kau mau belajar di rumah _halmeoni _saja?" Jongsoo langsung menoleh, ditinggal bersama bibi Moon sementara orangtuanya pergi berlibur adalah ancaman besar. Bibi Moon, adalah _baby sitter_ yang bekerja dirumah keluarga Jongin selama beberapa bulan ini, dan bibi Moon akan memaksa Jongsoo makan meskipun Jongsoo tidak menyukainya karena Jongsoo adalah seseorang yang pilih-pilih makanan seperti Jongin.

Atau dititipkan ke rumah _halmeoni,_ itu sama saja buruknya bagi Jongsoo. Biarpun kakek neneknya adalah orang paling baik dan paling sayang padanya di dunia, mereka tetap akan marah kalau Jongin bilang Jongsoo tidak suka belajar dan prestasinya di taman kanak-kanak menurun. Dan Jongsoo selalu takut pada kakek-neneknya gara-gara hal tersebut.

"Jadi, apa sudah mau belajar sekarang?" dengan terpaksa Jongsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"_Appa_ punya lima apel, dan aku punya tiga pisang kemudian aku akan punya delapan buah-buahan." Jawab Jongsoo lancar. "Nah, begitu dong! _Appa_ tahu anak _appa_ tidak bodoh, malah sangat pintar hihi." Jongin mencium dahi Jongsoo, kemudian Jongsoo cepat-cepat mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Sudah bisa mengurus anak tuan Kim?" goda Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Jongin mengangguk puas, ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai ayah lemah dan tidak bertanggung jawab lagi. "Baguslah, karena sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan Jongsoo dan Kyungin bersamamu lagi hari ini. Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"_Yeobo!_ Aku harus ke perusahaan _appa_ yang di Daegu, tidak bisa, kau tahu kan dari Seoul ke Daegu butuh waktu panjang?" tolak Jongin, "Masa sih? Bukannya semalam kau bilang kalau _appa_ membiarkanmu hari ini istirahat?"

"Tidak! Aku istirahat kalau kau ada di rumah, tapi kalau kau bekerja maka aku akan bekerja juga." Jongin tidak mau kalah, Jongsoo ada di usia dimana anak-anak mulai nakal karena mereka sudah banyak tahu dan sudah bisa membantah. Sementara Kyungin, ia menginjak umur hampir dua tahun dan itu dimana saat-saat balita aktif berlarian. Biarpun ada bibi Moon, menurut Jongin itu tetap memberatkan.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku bercanda kok, aku akan di rumah hari ini. Lagipula sepertinya kita kedatangan banyak tamu hari ini," Jongin langsung menghembuskan nafas lega begitu Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke dapur, dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas.

"Banyak sekali yang kau keluarkan? Memang kita akan mengadakan pesta?" Jongin mengintip dari sisi kanan kepala Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu sedang mencuci sayuran dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan lain. "Hm, Luhan _eonnie _bilang ia baru saja datang dari Beijing bersama Sehun dan anak-anak mereka, kemudian Chanyeol mengajak mereka kemari karena lama tidak bertemu. Hampir satu tahun mereka di Beijing, jadi ini semacam penyambutan mereka pulang kembali. Lalu, Minseok_ eonnie_ dan Jongdae _oppa_ juga diundang, kemudian kabar ini meluas sampai ke Joonmyeon _oppa_ dan keluarganya."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Kris?" tanya Jongin, "Ya! Kris itu kakak sepupuku, panggil dia _hyung!_ Tidak bisa, ia masih sibuk syuting di China, jadi tidak bisa hadir." Kyungsoo meraih apronnya dan memakainya. Jongin yang mengerti Kyungsoo kesusahan mengikat tali apron itu menariknya dan mengikatkannya dengan hati-hati di belakang punggung Kyungsoo. "Aku kan terbiasa mendengarmu memanggilnya Kris tanpa embel-embel apapun, jadi aku ikut-ikut saja."

"Lain kali kalau bertemu Kris secara langsung jangan memanggil namanya saja, tidak sopan. Ngomong-ngomong _gumawo yeobo,_ aku selalu mengikatkan tali apronku di perut karena susah mengikatnya di belakang hehe." Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia meraih tablet PC miliknya yang ia letakkan di _counter_ dapur.

"Kita punya bahan-bahan yang lengkap untuk masak ayam saus manis, _myeokguk (sup rumput laut)_, _samgyetang(sup ayam ginseng)_ bagaimana? Mau memasak semuanya?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja _browsing._ "Bagus juga idemu, hari ini musim panas, mereka pasti lelah jadi Samgyetang bisa jadi hidangan yang tepat. _Myeokguk_ bisa dijadikan makanan penyambut, dan ayam saus manis untuk mengingatkan HunHan _couple_ tentang masakan China."

"_Keurochi!_" sahut Jongin. "Baiklah, jaga Kyungin. Sepertinya ia sudah akan bangun, dan jaga Jongsoo juga. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu keras pada Jongsoo, kalau ia dibentak terus ia jadi malas belajar, jadi kau bisa menyiasatinya dengan mengancamnya secara halus seperti tadi." Nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Habis aku kesal, masa sudah mau sekolah dasar tapi ia buruk di matematika. Mau jadi apa ia?" gerutu Jongin. Kyungsoo menyiram rumput laut dengan air dingin agar layu sebelum memasukkannya di air mendidih. "Ia tidak buruk, ia hanya tidak bisa belajar dengan metode kasar seperti itu. Harus dengan kemauannya sendiri, biasanya aku hanya bilang 'Jongsoo-ya, kalau kau tidak mau belajar dan nilaimu jelek _eomma_ pasti sangat sedih, _appa_ juga, _halaboeji _dan _halmoeni _juga pasti sedih dan kecewa. Jongsoo tidak malu?' nanti juga ia sadar sendiri. Jongsoo kan memang tipe sepertimu, semakin dimarahi akan semakin memberontak."

"Baiklah, kali ini kejelekan Jongsoo memang menurun dariku." Jongin menanggapi dengan kesal. Kemudian ia sedikit terperanjat mendengar tangisan Kyungin, "_Yeobo,_ Kyungin menangis." Gumamnya. "Biar dia keluar dulu, Kyungin sudah bisa berjalan, nanti juga ia akan mencari kita."

"_Mmaa~_"

"_Eomma yeogisseo,_ Kyungin-ah. _Illeowa aegi." _Panggil Kyungsoo, Kyungin yang masih menangis menuju ke dapur. "_Mmaa mmaa_." Kyungin belum sepenuhnya lancar berbicara, jadi ia masih terbata-bata ketika memanggil _eomma._

"Kenapa menangis? _Eomma_ disini, mau memasak. Nanti ada _oppadeul_ dan _eonniedeul_ kesini, sekarang tunggu di ruang TV bersama Jongsoo _oppa_ _ne?_" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Kyungin dengan ibu jarinya, dan berbicara dengan putri bungsunya itu seolah-olah dia mengerti. "Coo _ppa~_(Jongsoo _oppa_)"

"Sana, ke ruang tv bersama _appa._" Kyungsoo menyerahkan Kyungin ke gendongan Jongin. "Jangan masuk ke dapur sebelum aku perbolehkan, bisa-bisa tidak akan selesai masakanku sampai yang lain datang." Usir Kyungsoo.

. . .

Ting tong!

"Wah, sudah datang. Siapa ya yang datang?" tanya Jongin, ia baru saja memakaikan _diaper_ Kyungin yang sudah segar karena habis mandi. "_APPA! _Ada tamu!" jerit Jongsoo, ia segera berlari ke pintu dan berjinjit untuk melihat _intercom._ Jongin menekan tombol _intercom _agar bisa menunjukkan siapa yang datang.

"Eh? Itu Sehun _ahjussi,_ ayo bukakan pintu." Jongin membukakan pintunya, "Yo! Selamat datang yang baru saja dari Beijing!" sapa Jongin ceria, ia memeluk Sehun sekilas. "Bagaimana kabarmu Jong? Apa kau baik-baik saja selama kutinggal setahun?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan masuk.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan Kim Jongin, masa ditinggal satu _partner_ kerjaku setahun aku tidak baik-baik saja? Ya ampun, anak-anakmu cepat sekali bertumbuhnya." Jongin terpaku menatap Sehan dan Hani yang sudah melebihi tinggi Jongsoo. "Luhan memaksa mereka minum susu setiap hari, harusnya kau seperti itu juga Jong. Siapa tahu.. Jongsoo dan Kyungin mewarisi gen Kyungsoo."

Pletakk!

"Aduh! Lulu!" Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun yang kesakitan dijitak Luhan. "Kau ini, baru datang sudah bikin masalah. Ngomong-ngomong mana Kyungsoo? Aku mencium bau masakan mulai dari pintu, pasti dia sudah heboh memasak lagi." Jongsoo, Sehan dan Hani sudah bermain bertiga sementara Kyungin masih di dekapan ayahnya.

"Begitulah, aku bahkan dilarang masuk dapur." Luhan mendatangi Kyungsoo di dapur, sementara Sehun langsung duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan laptopnya. "Ya! Jangan bilang kau mau main _game_ dirumahku? Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun kau sudah kepala tiga." Gerutu Jongin.

"Siapa yang mau bermain? Aku kesini menyampaikan berita baik untuk Kim _corp,_ kau tahu, Moonkyu katanya ia bersedia menjadi salah satu sponsor untuk JCS loh!" JCS adalah nama perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun dulu. "Moonkyu? Temanmu dari 11-4 dulu? Lama sekali aku tidak mengenal kabarnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aduh apakah harus aku membahas pekerjaan di rumah? Besok-besok sajalah kalau sudah kembali ke kantor."

"Aku kan Cuma memberi tahu berita baik." Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli, "Pokoknya jangan bahas pekerjaan selama kita masih berada di area rumah."

Beberapa saat kemudian pasangan-pasangan yang lain datang, dan rumah Jongin sekeluarga langsung heboh begitu Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan anak-anak mereka datang, sepertinya keluarga itu punya gen _happy virus _yang mendarah daging. Mereka menikmati makanan yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo dan mengamati anak-anak mereka.

"Mari kita ucapkan selamat datang pada Luhannie dan Sehunnie, juga pada _uri _Hani dan Sehan yang telah tumbuh dengan baik selama mereka di Beijing!" sorakan langsung bersahutan begitu Minseok menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Lain kali jangan mengejutkan kami lagi dengan mengatakan akan pindah selamanya ke Beijing, _arasseo?_" nasihat Chanyeol kesal.

"_Mian hyung,_ waktu itu aku dan Luhan panik. Karena kami lupa, Luhan masih berkewarganegaraan China, sehingga anak-anak kami memiliki kewarganegaraan ganda. Aku kira, mereka akan tertahan karena akte kelahiran mereka yang keluar dari rumah sakit di China. Ternyata orangtua Luhan bisa membantu menyelesaikan tanpa membuat Luhan, Hani dan Sehan tertahan." Jelas Sehun.

"Sehunnie benar, maafkan aku juga. Karena gara-gara masalah ini, pekerjaan Sehun di kantor agak berantakan, untung Jongin dan Chanyeollie bisa mengirimkannya secara _online_." Luhan membungkuk sedikit. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, kami tahu kok." Kyungsoo menanggapi.

"Sudah-sudah ayo bersulang!" Jongdae mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi _wine._ "Semoga di tahun-tahu berikutnya kita bisa tetap menjadi sahabat dan semuanya akan tetap sehat." Doa Joonmyeon, kemudian mereka bersulang untuk merayakan hari itu dan mulai memakan masakan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! _Mashitta!_" pekik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menoleh. "_Jeongmalyo_?" Yixing mengangkat dua ibu jarinya, "_Jeongmal._" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Setelah makan semuanya berkumpul sambil menemani anak-anak mereka yang terlihat cepat akrab satu-sama lain, meski mereka masih kecil-kecil.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kita bisa mengadakan acara perjodohan?" usul Chanyeol sambil setengah bergurau. Yang lain hanya ikut tertawa saja, padahal mungkin mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama bukan?

**TBC**

**Yeay!**

**Even if i have really hard time i still manage to finish one chapter.  
yup, aku memutuskan buat bikin sequelnya, semoga kalian tertarik ya^^  
tapi jangan minta update kilat :( aku bukan author yang bisa update kilat maafin.. apalagi, banyak masalah. Aku udah kelas 12 juga huhu, dan f*ck karena harus diacak kelasnya dan kepisah sama bestfriend, itu kabar buruk banget ;_; aku gatau harus apa...**

**Udah gitu mau lebaran, sibuk hihihi. SELAMAT PUASA DAN MENJELANG LEBARAN buat yang merayakan^^**

**Oiya, kalo mau nanya/kenalan silahkan hubungi di:  
ya semuanya unamenya athiya064 :D**

**Anw, saran ya ****keep/delete?****  
Ini semacem pembukaan sequelnya, abis ini Jongsoo udah SMA dan Kyungin SMP, penasaran? Aku kasih preview ;)**

**_Prev next chapter:_**

_"__Pokoknya oppa tidak boleh pacaran dengan Hani eonnie! Tidak boleh! Sama sekali tidak boleh!"_

_"__Hani eonnie punya pacar, namanya Kim Min Jong!"_

_"__KAU SUKA SEHAN? HAHAHAHA!"_

_"__Mworago?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan, kalau Jongsoo dengan Hani sih aku bisa menyetujuinya, tapi Kyungin dengan Sehan.."_

_"__Pokoknya aku lebih setuju kalau Kyungin dengan Sehan, titik."_

_"__S-Sama sekali tidak! Bagaimana Jongsoo punya adik yang imut dan berkulit putih? Pantas saja selama ini Jongsoo melarang kita bermain ke rumahnya, ternyata ia punya adik yang manis! Kenalkan, aku teman oppamu, namaku Lee.."_

_"__Ya! Oh Sehan!"_

_"__Kau masih mengharapkan uri noona? Ya silahkan saja, kalau kau berani melawan MinJong hyung. Paling-paling kau langsung kalah kena tendangan Taekwondonya, cari gadis lain saja."_

_. . ._

_Jongsoo dan Kyungin sedang menginjak masa remaja, masa-masa dimana mereka akan mencari jati diri dan yang tak kalah penting menemukan cinta pertama. Untungnya, mereka dikelilingi orang-orang yang sempurna, anak-anak dari teman kedua orangtua mereka._

_Bagaimana nasib Jongsoo dan Kyungin yang memperebutkan dua bersaudara Sehan dan Hani? Siapa yang menang dan menemukan cinta mereka lebih dahulu?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Jongin's Family  
**Cast: Kyungsoo- Jongin  
Other Cast: **Exo, introducing Kim Jongsoo and Kim Kyungin and _other babies_  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Genderswitch! Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **another genderswitch, and family's life. I hope you guys enjoy :3  
**Words: **5815  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

**Introducing the teens:**

Kim Jongin + Do Kyungsoo = **Kim Jongsoo(**n**) age: 17, Kim Kyungin(**y**) age: 14**

Oh Sehun + (Xi) Luhan = **Oh Hani(**y**) age: 19, Oh Sehan(**n**) age: almost 18**

Park Chanyeol + Byun Baekhyun = **Park Chana(**y**) age: 16, Park ChanHyun(**n**) age: 13**

Kim Jongdae + Kim Minseok = **Kim Min Jong (**n**) age: 21**

Kim Joonmyeon + Zhang Yixing = Kim Yoonyi **(**y**)** **age: 14**

**. . .**

_10 years later_

"Pokoknya _oppa_ tidak boleh pacaran dengan Hani _eonnie!_ Tidak boleh! Sama sekali tidak boleh!" seorang gadis yang baru saja duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, ia sedang kesal pada sang _oppa._ Sementara orang yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya hanya memilih bermain di depan laptopnya. "Apa sih kau Pororo, diam sana." Balas sang _oppa_ cuek dan datar.

"_Oppa!_ Tapi kan _oppa_ itu idola, kenapa harus mengencani Hani _eonnie_ yang lebih tua tiga tahun? Kenapa tidak dengan Chana _eonnie_ saja? Chana _eonnie_ hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan _oppa_." Tambah gadis itu lagi. "Berisik ah, kau itu masih kecil, tahu apa? Lagipula apa urusanmu melarang-larang _oppa_ suka pada Hani _noona?_ Asal kau tahu saja ya, Sehun _ahjussi_ dan Luhan _ahjumma_ juga pacaran ketika Sehun _ahjussi _masih SMA. Hampir mirip dengan posisi _oppa,_ lagipula apa-apaan menjodohkanku dengan Chana? Gadis cerewet, tidak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun _ahjumma._"

"_Oppa!_ Mulutmu benar-benar tidak bisa diatur ya!"

"Ya! Sakit bodoh!" gerutu lelaki yang lebih tua, ia mengaduh ketika adiknya tiba-tiba memukul dan menjambak rambutnya secara membabi buta. "Tuh kan aku kalah!" gerutu sang kakak.

"Jongsoo! Kyungin! Ada apa? Malam-malam malah bertengkar?" kakak-beradik itu menoleh ke arah sang ibu –Kyungsoo- yang keluar dari dapur lengkap dengan apronnya. "Jongsoo _oppa_, sangat menyebalkan! Masa dia mengatai Baekhyun _immo_ cerewet, kan tidak sopan?" adu Kyungin pada ibunya.

"Benar itu Jongsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongsoo hanya menampilkan _death glare_nya pada adiknya yang ia anggap menyebalkan. "Habis Kyungin, masa tiba-tiba ia tidak jelas, melarangku menyukai Hani _noona_ –eh.." Jongsoo buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena sadar ia baru saja keceplosan.

"Hani? Oh Hani? Anak Sehun _ahjussi_?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik, Jongsoo hanya diam saja, pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tuh kan! _Eomma_ pasti juga tidak setuju, Hani _eonnie _itu sudah dewasa, selain itu ia cantik dan sudah punya pacar, tidak pantas bersama _oppa._" Ejek Kyungin.

"PACAR? _NUGU?_" Jongsoo menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Kim. Min. Jong. _Oppa _yang jago menyanyi dan menari, ia juga kuliah di universitas sekaligus fakultas yang sama. Anak Jongdae _samchun, _bahkan Minseok _immo_ bersahabat baik dengan Luhan _immo,_ pasti mereka dijodohkan, pasti!" Kyungin memanas-manasi sang kakak.

Jongsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, 'Kalau dibandingkan MinJong _hyung_ aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya sih. Apalagi Hani _noona_ suka _namja_ yang dewasa, sementara aku? Pasti ia hanya menganggapku adiknya.' Batin Jongsoo menyedihkan. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sebenarnya apa alasanmu menyuruhku menjauhi Hani _noona_?"

"Pokoknya _oppa_ tidak boleh suka sama Hani _eonnie!_ Karena aku suka Sehan _oppa_ jadi.." giliran Kyungin yang keceplosan, Kyungsoo menatap anak-anaknya bingung. 'Aduh, ini pasti karena sejak kecil aku sering menitipkan Jongsoo dan Kyungin di rumah Luhan _eonnie,_ kenapa mereka jadi saling suka sih? Harus ada yang mengalah,' batin Kyungso.

"KAU SUKA SEHAN? HAHAHAHA!" kebiasaan Jongsoo memanggil _hyung _pada Sehan langsung sirna begitu mereka ditempatkan dalam satu kelas ketika SMA. "Sehan itu perfeksionis, mana mau ia dengan gadis cengeng sepertimu? Lagipula.. Sehan masih belum bisa _move on_ dari _cheotsarang_nya, Kang Minsoo."

"Kang Minsoo? Minsoo _eonnie?_ Ketua _cheers_ dari sekolah wanita itu?" Jongsoo mengangguk. "Iya, Minsoo _noona_ yang itu. Yang cantik dan seksi, _yeoja_ idola para _namja,_ anak dari model ternama Jung Soojung dan personil _band_ Kang Minhyuk. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Minsoo, kau itu masuk level tiarap Kyungin-ah! Oh iya _eomma_ dengar-dengar Soojung-ssi mantan pacar _appa_ ketika SMA? Keren sekali, bagaimana bisa _appa_ memacari wanita secantik itu, ia juga mantan Minho-ssi kan?"

Pletakk!

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongsoo dengan sendok sayur yang ia bawa, "Kau tidak suka punya ibu seperti _eomma?_ Sudah sana pergi ke rumah Soojung dan jadi anaknya!" Jongsoo langsung diam, "_Annio,_ biarpun Soojung-ssi begitu cantik seperti bidadari dan punya anak yang cantik juga, aku lebih sayang _eomma_ kok, aku bersyukur _appa_ menikah dengan seorang dokter seperti _eomma._"

"Bagus kalau begitu." Jongsoo langsung menggumamkan 'aku selamat' di dalam hati. "Ya! Kenapa diam? Baru sadar kalau kau tidak mungkin punya tempat di hati Sehan?" ejek Jongsoo. "_ANNIO!_ Bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Kau besok mau pergi ke dokter operasi plastik dan minta dirombak secantik Minsoo? Tidak mungkin, kalau jelek ya sudah jelek saja." Kyungin naik pitam, ia mengambil kamus bahasa Inggris di meja nakas kemudian melemparkannya ke dahi Jongsoo.

Brukk!

"_Shit! Appo!_" maki Jongsoo, "Rasakan itu! Dasar nyebelin!" kemudian Kyungin berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua, "Huh, pasti sedang PMS. Aduh sakit sekali, aish _game_ku kalah pula." Gerutu Jongsoo kesal. "Jongsoo, kau sudah keterlaluan. Kyungin itu perempuan, jangan mengejeknya terlalu kasar." Nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Aduh _eomma,_ yang tadi kan Cuma bercanda, ia juga bilang aku beda jauh dengan Minjong _hyung._ Masa aku balas sedikit saja tidak boleh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya terserah sih, yang jelas jangan terlalu kasar pada Kyungin, _arra?_ Ya sudah kau makan dulu saja, _appa_ sepertinya pulang terlambat." Jongsoo mengangguk dan memilih membuntuti wanita berusia empat puluh dua tahun itu ke dapur.

Akhirnya Kyungin turun dan ikut makan malam bersama Jongsoo dan ibunya, "_Eomma,_ bukannya umur _eomma_ sudah kepala empat? Kenapa masih awet muda sekali? Kemarin aku bertemu ibu temanku tidak seperti _eomma,_ sudah banyak keriput." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungin yang aneh-aneh.

"Makan ya makan, jangan banyak bicara." Goda Jongsoo. "Apa sih? Diam kau hitam!" Jongsoo men_death glare_ adiknya, adiknya kalau ngambek pasti bawa-bawa soal warna kulit. "_Eomma_ tidak banyak melakukan perawatan wajah, kunci utamanya tidak boleh stress dan tidak boleh suka marah."

"_Jinjjha? Eomma_ tidak stress walaupun punya anak seperti _oppa_?" Jongsoo mendelik ke arah Kyungin, "Tidak, karena _eomma_ sayang kalian berdua. Sudah ayo makan, nanti makanan kalian keburu dingin."

. . .

"Aku pulang~" Kyungsoo yang awalnya membaca salah satu ensikplopedia kesehatan menoleh, ia mendapati wajah _lifeless_ Jongin yang menyedihkan. "_Aigoo, _Jongin? Apa yang terjadi mengapa kau terlihat begitu lelah?"

"Begitulah, tiba-tiba tadi salah satu pihak membatalkan proyek, aku harus merayunya dan membujuknya dengan segala cara." Jongin meletakkan tasnya, Kyungsoo langsung membukakan jas Jongin dan menyampirkannya di gantungan pakaian.

"Mandilah, mandi air hangat agar pikiranmu kembali _fresh._ Apa kau sudah makan?" Jongin menggeleng, "Mana sempat aku makan _yeobo?_ Aku mandi dulu, nanti kita makan bersama." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menuju ke dapur dan memilih untuk menghangatkan makanan.

Meski tinggal di rumah yang besar selama bertahun-tahun tapi di rumah ini memang tidak ada pembantu khusus, Jongin tidak terlalu suka barangnya disentuh orang lain, jadi ia hanya percaya Kyungsoo. Mungkin hanya memanggil beberapa _maid _yang bekerja setengah hari saja, itupun bila Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar tidak mampu.

Jongin sudah kembali dengan pakaian dan dandanan yang lebih segar, ia duduk di sudut meja dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya yang terlambat. "Kau pasti belum makan _yeobo?_" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin kau makan sendirian ketika pulang, lebih baik seperti ini kan? Menikmati makan malam bersama, meski tanpa anak-anak."

"Kau benar-benar baik." Jongin tersenyum senang. "Oh iya, ada kabar apa? Apa Jongsoo bertengkar lagi? Aku benar-benar akan mendisiplinkannya kalau ia hanya suka bikin keributan di sekolah." Jongin masih menggeleng-geleng mengingat tingkah anaknya yang tidak bisa diatur. "Tidak kok, lagipula jangan berkata seolah-olah kau anak yang baik, kelakuanmu waktu SMA dulu bisa dibilang tiga kali lebih parah dari yang dilakukan Jongsoo."

"Tapi tetap saja.."

"Oh iya Jonginnie, tadi Jongsoo dan Kyungin sedikit bertengkar. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini bukan perkara penting, tapi menurutku kok sedikit mengganggu. Jadi, Jongsoo menyukai Hani, tapi dilain sisi Kyungin juga suka pada Sehan."

"_Mworago?! _Tidak bisa dibiarkan, kalau Jongsoo dengan Hani sih aku bisa menyetujuinya, tapi Kyungin dengan Sehan.." suara Jongin merendah di bagian akhir. "Memang kenapa kalau Kyungin dengan Sehan? Sehan anak yang baik, ia juga bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi _yeobo,_ Sehan itu cuek dan terlalu datar seperti ayahnya. Mana bisa Kyungin hidup bersama dia, tunggu tunggu jangan bilang kau setuju kalau Kyungin dengan Sehan?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. "Tidak juga sih, lagipula Kyungin masih SMP. Tapi aku tidak keberatan bila di masa mendatang Kyungin akan bersama dengan Sehan, memangnya kenapa? Kau lebih setuju kalau Jongsoo dengan Hani?"

"Tentu saja! Hani itu gadis yang baik, cantik dan anggun. Cocok dengan Jongsoo kan? Lagipula kau juga tahu kalau Kyungin belum boleh berpacaran, kalau Jongsoo dengan Hani kan sudah memungkinkan." Jongin mengemukakan argumennya, kemudian mulai menyuapkan sup yang dibuat Kyungsoo ke mulutnya. "_Anniya,_ Hani itu sudah punya kekasih, anak dari Minseok _eonnie _pula, mana bisa aku membiarkan Jongsoo mendekati Hani? Kalau Sehan, ia kan masih sendiri."

"Tapi kan Hani masih berpacaran, masih ada kesempatan buat Jongsoo." Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak tidak. Hani itu tidak mencintai Jongsoo, kalau kita memaksakan kehendak kasihan Hani, lagipula MinJong adalah lelaki yang cocok dan dicintai Hani kok. Pokoknya aku lebih setuju kalau Kyungin dengan Sehan, titik." Putus Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku kan sudah berjanji pada Sehun dan Moonkyu dulu. Ya, biarpun itu hanya janji kanak-kanak, tapi intinya kita akan saling menjodohkan anak kita biar persahabatan kita tetap langgeng. Jadi, biarkan saja Jongsoo dengan Hani, dan aku akan menjodohkan Kyungin dengan MinKyu."

"_MWO?!_" Kyungsoo memekik. "Tapi Jonginnie, bukankah kita sepakat kalau kita tidak akan mengadakan acara perjodohan? Kyungin kan keras kepala, mana mau ia dijodoh-jodohkan. Sudahlah, biarkan ia mencari pasangannya sendiri." Cegah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak memaksa kok, aku hanya berniat mendekatkan Kyungin dengan MinKyu kalau mereka merasa tidak cocok ya tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Yang jelas, Kyungin tidak bisa bersama Sehan karena Jongsoo akan bersama Hani."

"Tapi Jonginnie! Lagipula, aku lebih setuju Jongsoo dengan Chana." Kyungsoo mengingat gadis ceria anak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo rasa Jongsoo pasti lebih cocok dengan Chana. "Chana? Aduh _yeobo,_ Jongsoo itu tidak suka _yeoja _berisik, aku juga, sudah cukup satu Baekhyun _noona _jangan menambah keturunannya lagi. Pokoknya kita lihat seperti apa hubungan mereka kedepannya dulu. Lagipula, MinKyu seumuran dengan Jongsoo dan Sehan, ia juga sama tampannya dan sama berbakatnya dengan Jongsoo dan Sehan."

"Ya! Aku baru saja memarahi Jongsoo karena berkata tidak sopan pada Baekhyun_ eonnie_, ini malah kau. Jangan-jangan kau yang mengajarkan? Baekhyun _eonnie _itu baik tahu, dan keluarga mereka ceria. Aish, terserahmu lah." Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa melawan, mereka berdua sama-sama bergolongan darah A, tipe orang keras kepala. Sehingga tak dapat dipungkiri, mereka melahirkan anak-anak yang keras kepala juga.

. . .

"Lalala~" Jongsoo yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan kemeja hitam dan celana _jeans_nya menatap adiknya bingung, Kyungin sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik, bahkan ia keluar kamar dengan menyanyi. "Cantik sekali _gongjunim(princess),_ mau kemana?" goda Jongsoo.

"Mau ke acara SM_ High School,_ mau nonton festival." Jawab Kyungin ceria, ia melambai-lambaikan tiket masuk. "Heh? Mau apa kau ke sekolahku? Pakai _make up _pula?" protes Jongsoo bingung, "_Wae?_ _Oppa_ tidak suka aku ke sekolahmu? Terserah, lagipula aku kesana bukan untuk _oppa_ kok, aku mau melihat Sehannie _oppa._ Kata Chana _eonnie_ ia adalah _leader_ tim _dance_ kan? Pasti keren sekali."

"Aduh kau masih terobsesi dengan Sehan rupanya, dengar ya, Sehan jadi _leader_ itu sebenarnya gara-gara aku menolak jadi _leader._ Sebenarnya dari awal kan aku _leader_nya," Kyungin mencibir. "Kalau tidak terpilih ya bilang saja, tidak usah ngaku-ngaku." Ejek gadis itu. "Apa katamu?! Ah lupakan, tapi kalau mau ke sekolahku hapus dulu dandananmu, aku tidak mau kau jadi bahan tontonan disana."

"Memang kenapa sih? Aku jelek ya? Apa dandananku terlalu tebal?" Kyungin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongsoo tidak menatap Kyungin, sebenarnya adiknya itu terlihat cantik, sangat cantik malah. Kyungin jarang memoleskan dandanan pada wajahnya, tapi Jongsoo tidak tahu darimana Kyungin belajar hingga bisa tampil secantik itu. 'Pasti _eomma_ yang mengajarkan.'

"Tidak, tapi kau sangat menggelikan. Tapi ya sudahlah, sesukamu saja." Kyungin memutar bola matanya malas, ia memutuskan berangkat duluan ke sekolah _oppa_nya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. 'Aduh, kalau saja dia tahu, di sekolahku itu lebih banyak siswa laki-laki daripada siswa perempuan. Bisa-bisa ia dikejar-kejar disana, apalagi kalau mereka tahu Kyungin adikku.' Batin Jongsoo bingung, biarpun ia bertindak menyebalkan pada Kyungin, sebenarnya ia sangat _overprotective_ pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Sudah, lupakan Kyungin, fokus pada festival Jongsoo!"

_SM High School_

"Silahkan masuk." Kyungin tersenyum pada _eonnie_ yang memeriksa tiket dan mempersilahkannya masuk, "_Gumawo, _boleh aku tahu dimana panggungnya?" tanya Kyungin. "Ah, panggungnya tepat di dekat taman, di tengah. Apa kau mau nonton pertunjukan, adik manis? Kau bisa menunggu empat puluh lima menit lagi, akan ada penampilan dari _dance group_ kebanggaan sekolah." Kyungin mengangguk, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ia langsung masuk dan menuju ke arah panggung.

Masih sepi, belum ada aktivitas dari anggota _dance_, sehingga Kyungin memutuskan untuk pergi ke _stand _makanan dan minuman. Ia melihat beberapa _namja_ sedang duduk melingkar di taman, dan ada salah satu dari mereka yang memainkan gitar. "Eh! Itu ada Kang Minsoo!" pekik salah seorang _namja._

"_EODDI? EODDI?_" sontak _namja-namja_ tersebut mengikuti pandangan _namja _yang berteriak. "Wah! Ia kemari dengan _eomma_nya! Katanya _appa_nya juga jadi bintang tamu disini!" sorak lelaki lain. Kyungin menoleh, seorang gadis cantik dan anggun datang didampingi oleh wanita yang meski sudah tua namun kecantikan tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"WAAHHH!" pekik siswa laki-laki. "_Yeppeuda._" Gumam Kyungin, bahkan ia yang perempuan saja mengakui kalau Minsoo itu cantik. 'Jadi, _yeoja_ secantik itu yang disukai oleh Sehan _oppa?_ Tentu saja Sehan _oppa_ tidak bisa melupakannya. Benar kata Jongsoo _oppa,_ kalau dibandingkan denganku tentu saja aku level tiarap dan dia level melayang.'

"_Noona!_" Kyungin menoleh, '_Noona?_ Siapa yang memanggilku _noona_ di SM _high school?_' ia melihat _namja _dengan tinggi tidak wajar sedang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. _Namja _itu memiliki mata sipit dan senyum yang lebar. "Chanhyun? Kau disini rupanya? Mana Chana _eonnie?_" itu Chanhyun, adik kelasnya di SM _Junior High School._

"Hm, Chana _noona_ memberiku tiket masuk. Tapi kami datang terpisah, sudah ya aku mau lihat anggota _band_ berlatih, _annyeong!_ Hati-hati jangan sampai tersesat!" kemudian Chanhyun meninggalkan Kyungin, putra bungsu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang lebih muda setahun dari Kyungin itu langsung bergegas ke arah aula, tempat para personel _band_ berlatih.

'Wah _yeokshi,_ kekuatan gen memang menakjubkan. Biarpun Baekhyun _immo _tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi karena Chanyeol _samchun _tinggi maka jelas Chanhyun jadi anak yang tinggi juga.' Batin Kyungin, ia akhirnya memutuskan ke _stand bubble tea._ "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu? Mau pesan apa?" Kyungin merasa ia mengenal suara tersebut, ia mendongak.

"S-Sehan _oppa_?" panggilnya, Sehan yang berada di balik _stand_ lengkap dengan dandanan pelayan –celana kain hitam panjang, kemeja putih pendek, dan rompi hitam ditambah dasi kupu-kupu- terlihat begitu manis, dan tampan. "Loh, kau sudah disini? Mana Jongsoo?" tanya Sehan.

"Jongsoo _oppa,_ ia.."

"Yo Sehan! Siapa ini? Pacarnya Jongsoo? Bukannya dia gadis yang baru saja menang olimpiade Fisika dari SMP sebelah itu kan? Masih SMP tapi otaknya encer," teman Sehan yang tiba-tiba datang memutus pembicaraan Sehan dan Kyungin. "Bukan! Bukan! Aku bukan pacar Jongsoo _oppa,_ aku ini adik kandungnya." Kyungin buru-buru memberi penjelasan.

"APA? ADIK?!" Kyungin mengangguk. "_Ne, _memangnya kami tidak mirip ya?" tanya Kyungin polos. "S-Sama sekali tidak! Bagaimana Jongsoo punya adik yang imut dan berkulit putih? Pantas saja selama ini Jongsoo melarang kita bermain ke rumahnya, ternyata ia punya adik yang manis! Kenalkan, aku teman _oppa_mu, namaku Lee.."

"Diam, minggir kau. Kyungin ini pelanggan, kalau _order_nya tidak kuselesaikan pelanggan lain bisa menunggu. Sana kembali ke tugasmu," Sehan mendorong temannya menjauh. "Ah, jadi namamu Kyungin.." belum selesai berkenalan namun Sehan sudah mendorong temannya itu lebih keras, "Ya! Oh Sehan!" protes temannya ketika didorong-dorong Sehan.

"Maafkan Donghyuk, ia memang begitu." Kyungin tersenyum, "_Gwaenchana,_ aku hanya tidak menyangka ada yang mengenaliku, tapi tidak mengenaliku sebagai adik Jongsoo _oppa._ Oh iya, jadi lupa, aku pesan rasa taro ya." Sehan mengangguk dan membuka _blender_ kemudian membuatkan pesanan Kyungin.

"Tentu saja banyak yang mengenalimu, sekolahmu dan sekolah ini kan berada dalam satu yayasan. Jadi berita kemenanganmu di olimpiade menjadi _hot news _di akun _website _sekolah selama seminggu. Tapi Jongsoo tidak pernah bilang kalau anak SMP yang ada di _homepage_ itu adalah adiknya." Jelas Sehan sambil tertawa kecil mengingat betapa _protective_nya Jongsoo pada adiknya.

"Ah, begitu. Aku jarang membuka _website_ sekolah hehe, lagipula aku tidak tahu jika berita itu juga keluar di _website _SMA. Jongsoo _oppa_ pasti seperti itu, tidak mau mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat. Oh iya, kenapa _oppa_ ada disini? Bukannya seharusnya _oppa_ mulai gladi bersih untuk persiapan penampilan?" tanya Kyungin penasaran. "Malas ah, lagipula _oppa_mu belum datang. Kemana dia? Tidak datang bersamamu? Dia yang membuat koreografinya tapi dia yang datang terlambat."

"Aku meninggalkannya di rumah tadi, mungkin masih bersiap." Jawab Kyungin singkat, dalam hati ia penasaran. 'Benarkah Jongsoo _oppa_ yang membuat koreografinya? Seperti apa ya?' Jongsoo memang mewarisi bakat menari dari Jongin, tapi ia dan Jongin tidak pernah pamer ke Kyungin jadi Kyungin tidak tahu banyak bagaimana kemampuan _oppa_ dan _appa_nya tersebut.

"Ini pesananmu, sepertinya pesananmu adalah pesanan terakhir yang bisa aku buat. Dua puluh menit lagi waktu tampil, aku harus segera berkumpul, semoga saja Jongsoo sudah datang." Kyungin tersenyum, "_Oppa, _apa Hani _eonnie _akan datang?"

"Katanya ia akan datang setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir, bersama MinJong _hyung_." Kyungin mengangguk senang, '_Yes!_ Berarti tidak ada kesempatan bagi Jongsoo _oppa_ untuk mendekati Hani _eonnie,_ dan aku bisa mendekatkan _oppa_ dengan Chana _eonnie._' Batin Kyungin kegirangan. "Oiya Sehan _oppa,_ ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat keren dengan pakaian pelayan itu."

"Kau memuji atau mengejek?" canda Sehan, namun Kyungin hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "_Gumawo,_ kau juga cantik. Sengaja tampil beda? Biasanya kau selalu memakai kaos dan celana di rumah, sepertinya baru kali ini aku melihatmu memakai _dress_ selain di perayaan Natal." Canda Sehan, 'Tentu saja, aku tampil beda demi _oppa._'

Kyungin pun meninggakan Sehan dan memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Ada seorang siswa sepertinya dari anak jurnalistik, menawarkan agar Kyungin mau berfoto bersama maskot sekolah mereka yang berupa _wolf._ Karena siswa tadi memfoto Kyungin mengenakan kamera polaroid jadi Kyungin bisa menerima hasil fotonya langsung.

"_Gumawo~_" ucap Kyungin riang. Ia berjalan-jalan lagi dan menemukan segerombolan _yeoja_ yang sepertinya asyik bergosip dan bercanda, itu _yeoja-yeoja_ dari sekolah yang sama dengan Kang Minsoo. Sekolah SMA wanita yang letaknya tak jauh dari SM _High School_.

Diantara _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, ada satu yang dikenali Kyungin. _Yeoja _imut dengan rambut yang dikuncir ekor kuda, ia mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _pink _cerah. Sepertinya ia ketua dari _genk_ gadis-gadis tadi. "Chana _eonnie!_" sapa Kyungin, berharap suaranya tidak teredam oleh gadis-gadis yang sedang asyik berbicara.

Chana menoleh, dan menatapnya. Kemudian Chana melambai-lambaikan tangannya, ia sepertinya berpamitan dengan teman-temannya dan malah memilih mendatangi Kyungin. "Ya! Kyungin-ah, ini kau? _Aigoo_ cantik sekali, aku sampai hampir tidak mengenalimu loh." Puji Chana.

"Hihi, _eonnie _pasti sedang asyik bergosip." Goda Kyungin. "Tidak, tidak bergosip. Kami sedang membahas acara sekolah ini, keren sekali, belum lagi dengan anggota ekstrakulikuler yang tampan-tampan. Aduh, apalagi _oppa_mu itu." Chana berkata dengan senang. "Aduh, aku masih heran dengan _eonnie_ dan teman-teman _oppa_ yang lain. Apa sih kerennya Jongsoo _oppa?_ Tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali, wajahnya hampir tujuh puluh persen mirip _appa_ termasuk kulit hitam dan hidungnya yang mancung kedalam. Untung aku lebih mirip _eomma._"

"Ya! Justru itu, _appa_mu dulu juga seorang idola waktu sekolah!" Chana memukul dahi Kyungin. "Kalau menurutku sih masih tampanan Sehan _oppa,_ ah sudahlah. _Eonnie,_ ayo kita ke dekat panggung dan cari tempat duduk, aku capek berjalan terus sendirian. Sudah Jongsoo _oppa_ tidak berangkat bersama denganku, tadi juga Chanhyun langsung meninggalkanku."

"Kau bertemu Chanhyun?" Kyungin mengangguk. Mereka pun mengambil tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan panggung, tak jauh dari mereka ada Kang Minsoo dan ibunya. "_Eonnie,_ apa _eonnie_ tahu kenapa Sehan _oppa _dan Minsoo-ssi putus?" tanya Kyungin.

"Karena Minsoo _sunbaenim_ menyukai orang lain, murid baru di sekolah ini katanya sih blasteran dari California. Dan sepertinya Minsoo _sunbae_ lebih bahagia dengan Daniel-ssi, kalau dengan Sehan _oppa _seperti tidak imbang. Walaupun Sehan _oppa_ menyayangi Minsoo _sunbae,_ tapi kelihatannya hanya Minsoo _sunbae _yang menunjukkan rasa sukanya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Sehan itu mewarisi wajah datar Sehun _ahjussi,_ mewarisi sifat malu-malu Luhan _ahjumma_ juga. Jadi dia tidak bisa bertindak romantis di depan umum, mungkin Minsoo _sunbae_ jenuh."

"Begitu ya." Ucapan Kyungin menggantung. "Kalau Jongsoo _oppa?_ Apa kakakmu masih suka pada Hani _eonnie?_" tanya Chana penasaran, Kyungin mengangguk. "Begitulah, _oppa_ kan tidak mudah menyerah. Lagipula sepertinya _appa_ setuju-setuju saja kalau _oppa _dekat dengan Hani _eonnie._" Chana mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah, gagal deh mendapatkan hati calon mertua." Candanya, kemudian ia berubah ceria lagi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Eh, lihat-lihat! Sepertinya pembukaan pertunjukannya sudah dimulai, pembukaannya kan _dance group._"

"Selamat siang untuk seluruh warga SM _High School_ maupun para penonton yang hadir! Semoga di siang hari ini kita masih tetap ceria, perkenalkan namaku Shin KwangHyoon, aku adalah _mc_ di acara hari ini. Nah, apa kalian tahu siapa yang akan tampil pertama kali?"

"_NEEE!_" sorak seluruh penonton termasuk Kyungin dan Chana, benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan konser _boyband,_ padahal ini Cuma festival sekolah. "Pasti kalian sudah tahu, setelah ini ada para _namja _tampan kebanggan sekolah, yaitu _dance group!_ Baiklah, silahkan menikmati pertunjukan!"

Setelah KwangHyoon menghilang, masuklah _namja-namja _kurang lebih berjumlah dua belas orang. Mereka membentuk formasi dengan tiga orang berpose di barisan paling depan, di sebelah kanan ada Sehan, di tengah ada Jongsoo –membuat Kyungin bingung mengapa _oppa_nya bisa ada di posisi yang paling penting?- dan di sebelah kiri ada _namja _yang belum pernah Kyungin lihat sebelumnya.

"_Eonnie, _yang paling kiri itu siapa?" tanya Kyungin, sedikit mengusik Chana yang sedang asyik _fangirling_. "Oh itu, itu adalah Kim MinKyu. MinKyu, Jongsoo dan Sehan adalah sahabat dekat, mereka juga sekelas dan sama-sama mengikuti ekstra _dance._ Katanya sih, Jongsoo _ahjussi,_ Sehun _ahjussi_ dan MoonKyu ayah MinKyu itu bersahabat ketika SMA. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku pernah mendengar _appa_ menyebutkan soal Kim MoonKyu sih tapi tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung, Jongsoo _oppa_ juga tidak pernah bilang punya sahabat dekat selain Sehan _oppa._" Gumam Kyungin. "Intinya mereka bersahabat lah, dan sama-sama _ulzzang school._" Kyungin mengangguk saja ketika dijelaskan.

Musik _dubstep_ pun dimulai, membuat penonton bersorak menikmati gerakan enerjik dari anggota ekstrakulikuler menari tersebut. Apalagi mengingat anggotanya memiliki wajah yang tampan juga, dan Kyungin baru sadar kalau Jongsoo ternyata begitu memukau ketika menari.

"WAAA!" mau tak mau Kyungin ikut larut dalam kehebohan bersama Chana.

. . .

"Kyungin, ke _backstage_ yuk!" ajak Chana riang, "_Backstage? _Ngapain? Aduh aku malu _eon,_ aku kan tidak kenal siapa-siapa selain Jongsoo _oppa_ dan Sehan _oppa_ disini." Tolak Kyungin halus, "Aduh, tidak apa-apa. Disana juga banyak teman-temanku, sudah tidak usah pakai menolak."

Dengan sedikit terpaksa akhirnya Kyungin membuntuti Chana menuju _backstage,_ yang dimaksud _backstage_ adalah ruang kesenian yang cukup lebar. Ruang itu memang dipakai sebagai tempat berlatih dan juga tempat beristirahat. "_Oppa!_" sapa Kyungin begitu melihat Jongsoo sedang memainkan permainan di ponselnya.

"Loh, ngapain kau kemari?" tanya Jongsoo, "Kau tidak suka jika aku kesini? _Geurae,_ aku juga tidak berharap mengunjungimu kalau Chana _eonnie_ tidak mengajakku." Jawab Kyungin jutek. "Ya ampun, kau lagi PMS ya? Dari pagi marah-marah terus, baiklah terima kasih telah datang untuk aku _gongjunim~_"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku datang untuk-" ucapan Kyungin terputus begitu ia tahu kalau Sehan sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_nya tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jongsoo berbicara. Jongsoo yang mengetahui arah pandangan Kyungin hanya terkekeh kecil, ia menyentil dahi Kyungin. "Masih kecil jangan main cinta-cintaan. Oh iya, kau tunggu di depan saja, sebentar lagi aku tampil lagi. Lagipula, _eomma_ bilang ia akan datang karena pekerjaannya di rumah sakit sudah selesai."

"_Appo,_ baiklah aku akan kedepan. Tapi.. Chana _eonnie,_ kau yang mengajakku kemari tapi kau diam saja sedari tadi? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungin polos. "_A-annio_ Kyungin-ah. Aku.. aku hanya.. hanya mencari Chanhyun, ya benar. Kemana anak itu? _Oppa,_ apa kau tidak melihat Chanhyun?" tanya Chana pada Jongsoo.

"Chanhyun? _Annio,_ apa ia ada disini?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Chanhyun ada di taman, bersama Hani _noona_." Sehan tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka, Kyungin langsung terdiam. "_Noona_mu sudah datang? _Yes!_ Aku bisa tampil lebih bagus kalau begitu." Sorak Jongsoo, membuat Kyungin langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau masih mengharapkan _uri noona?_ Ya silahkan saja, kalau kau berani melawan MinJong _hyung._ Paling-paling kau langsung kalah kena tendangan Taekwondonya, cari gadis lain saja." Sehan berkata dengan nada paling datar, seolah-olah Jongsoo bukan sahabatnya dan ia tidak perduli pada perasaan Jongsoo. "Ya! Kau ini, bukannya mendukungku. Kalau aku dan Hani _noona_ berpacaran, hubungan kita bisa makin erat tahu. Kau bisa jadi adik iparku," Jongsoo menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak mau ah, mending aku mendukung MinJong _hyung._ Sudah pintar, baik, jago taekwondo, dewasa, dan yang lebih lagi ia tidak hitam dan tukang tidur sepertimu." Sehun tertawa mengejek, Kyungin dan Chana langsung ikut tertawa. "Apa katamu? Sudah diam kalian semua, kau juga Chana bahagia sekali sepertinya menertawakanku." Chana langsung menutup mulut begitu Jongsoo memarahinya.

"Hush hush, sudah jangan kesini lagi. Harusnya _backstage_ ini steril, kenapa bisa dimasuki siswa-siswi selain SM _High School?_ Ck," gerutu Jongsoo lagi.

. . .

Jongin sedang menandatangani banyak berkas, sesekali ia membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit miring. Sampai kemudian ponselnya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo. Pasti Kyungsoo khawatir, semalam Jongin tak pulang ke rumah dan bermalam di kantor tapi karena kelelahan ia tidak sempat memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"_Yeobboseyyo? Good morning, nae yeobo._" Sapa Jongin ceria, "_Kim Jongin apa kau lupa hari apa ini? Apa kau lupa apa yang telah kau janjikan padaku dan anak-anak?" _Jongin menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berbicara sambil menaikkan nada suaranya, benar-benar bukan Kyungsoo yang biasanya.

"_Yeobo, mian, _aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Mungkin aku tidur terlalu larut, jadi pikiranku belum terlalu genap." Terdengar Kyungsoo yang menghembuskan nafas berat di ujung telepon, "_Baiklah. Hari ini, bukankah kemarin kita sudah berjanji akan datang ke sekolah Jongsoo? Hari ini adalah hari pengambilan rapot dan kenaikan kelas, disana ada festival, apa kau ingat? Aku bahkan absen setengah hari dari rumah sakit untuk ke sekolah Jongsoo,"_ Jongin terlonjak, ia langsung membuka _reminder_ miliknya, dan benar saja ternyata Jongin lupa mengaktifkan nada _alarm_nya.

"Astaga! Benar! Maafkan aku _yeobo, _apa kau mau berangkat bersama? Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun," Jongin langsung berdiri dan mengenakan jas berwarna hitam yang tadi ia sampirkan begitu saja, "_Aku akan sampai di depan stasiun setengah jam lagi._"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan Jongin buru-buru mematikan laptopnya dan menutup berkas-berkas miliknya, ia langsung keluar dari ruangannya. "_Sajangnim,_ anda mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong, yang sekarang menjabat jadi sekretarisnya. "Aku mau ke sekolah Jongsoo dulu, kalau ada rapat tolong minta Chanyeol _hyung_ mewakilkan aku dulu ya." Taeyong mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan _sajangnim._" Jongin mengangguk dan buru-buru keluar.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menaiki kereta dari rumah sakitnya menuju dengan stasiun yang letaknya cukup strategis karena dekat dengan kantor Jongin dan sekolah Jongsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi dan bersebelahan dengan seorang nenek yang sepertinya juga baru pulang dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

Kyungsoo menatap _bucket_ bunga di tangannya, meski ini bukan hari kelulusan Jongsoo, namun Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa untuk memberikan bunga ketika Jongsoo maupun Kyungin naik kelas. '_Uri _Jongsoo, sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Ia akan menginjak kelas tiga, benar-benar sudah dewasa.' Batinnya.

"Apa kau akan menemui kekasihmu, dengan membawa bunga?" nenek itu bertanya tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh. "Ah, _anniyo._ Ini untuk anak saya yang hari ini naik kelas, hanya sebagai ucapan selamat." Jawab Kyungsoo ramah. "Anak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Aku kira kau masih kuliah, ternyata kau sudah punya anak." Ucap nenek itu polos, "Nenek bisa saja, aku bahkan sudah ada di kepala empat." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "_Jinjjhayo? Aigoo,_ benar-benar tidak disangka. Para pembuat obat kecantikan itu memang sangat pandai dalam menciptakan krim awet muda," Kyungsoo diam saja, padahal Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggunakan perawatan wajah yang heboh seperti kebanyakan wanita lain.

"Mana suamimu? Apa ia sibuk?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu di stasiun, ia menjemput saya disana karena sedang sibuk dan mengulur waktu bila harus menjemput di tempat kerja saya."

"Ah, sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan tipe suami seperti itu, apalagi kalau ia mulai sering melupakan janji-janjinya." Gumam nenek itu, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda ragu. 'Tenang Kyungsoo, nenek ini bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang macam-macam, kau tidak boleh curiga kepada Jongin yang bahkan tidak bersalah.' Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati, ia berpura-pura tertidur agar nenek itu tidak mengajaknya berbicara lagi dan membuat _mood_nya yang hancur karena Jongin lupa janji mereka, menjadi tambah hancur.

Meski matanya terpejam, malah ingatan Kyungsoo melayang-layang ke masa-masa lalu ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja menjalin hubungan. Kalau diingat, waktu-waktu itu sedikit menyusahkan untuk Kyungsoo, ia bahkan tidak menyangka bisa bertahan lama dengan Jongin dan memiliki dua malaikat dari Jongin.

_Flashback (25 years ago)_

"_Noona,_ apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Kyungsoo mematung, mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jongin yang malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam tujuh belas tahun Kyungsoo hidup, seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, Jongin bukanlah lelaki yang setipe dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terkenal, _playboy,_ dan sedikit merasa berkuasa –mungkin karena keluarga Jongin yang kaya raya-

Bahkan, meski rumah mereka berada di komplek yang sama, Jongin tidak pernah mengakrabkan diri ketika di sekolah, mungkin ia malu bertetangga dengan Kyungsoo yang sedikit _nerd_, dan pendiam, apalagi Kyungsoo adalah kutu buku dan langganan juara, benar-benar bukan tipe Jongin kan? Tapi kenapa Jongin menyatakan perasaannya?

Ternyata firasat buruknya terbukti, ia sudah merasa tidak enak ketika tiba-tiba beberapa hari belakangan Jongin sering menghubunginya, dan bertanya-tanya pelajaran padanya. Ternyata, Jongin ingin menyatakan cinta. "_Noona,_ kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik ke sekeliling, mereka berdua sedang ada di taman sekolah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak serius, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku." Begitulah jawaban singkat Kyungsoo, ia langsung meninggalkan Jongin. Dan tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesan Jongin yang masuk di ponselnya.

Hingga suatu malam, di musim gugur yang dingin, ketika orangtua Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah neneknya yang ada di Goyang. Seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya, membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja terlelap di tidurnya harus terbangun kembali. Ia melirik jam, pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit, siapa orang gila yang menggedor-gedor rumahnya selarut ini? Pikir Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang mengenakan piama putih bergambar penguin itu buru-buru menuju ke depan, ia takut itu orangtuanya sehingga Kyungsoo buru-buru membuka pintu tanpa mencari tahu siapa. Namun alangkah kagetnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat dua sahabat, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Y-Ya! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, meski bertetangga Jongin tak pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya. Apalagi ini bersama Sehun, benar-benar peristiwa yang tidak bisa dinalar. "Kyungsoo _noona,_ aku akan menitipkan Jongin padamu!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo terkejut.

"_Mwoya?_ Sehun dengar, rumah Jongin tak jauh dari sini. Kau hanya perlu belok sekali dekat pertigaan, dan rumah Jongin adalah rumah yang paling besar yang ada di sekitar sini. Masa kau tidak tahu?" tolak Kyungsoo. "Bukan begitu _noona,_ Jongin _aboenim_ sedang ada di rumah. _Appa_nya itu terkenal galak, ia akan memukuli Jongin kalau tahu anaknya mabuk begini." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, benar, Jongin sedang dalam kondisi mabuk berat.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Jongin di rumah seorang gadis dalam keadaan mabuk? Apalagi tidak ada orangtuaku di rumah!" gertak Kyungsoo. "Bagus, orangtuamu jadi tidak perlu tahu kalau kau menampung temanmu yang mabuk. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumahku _noona,_ disana ada nenekku. Lagipula ia mabuk begini juga karena kau menolak perasaannya, dan karena kau mengabaikannya beberapa bulan ini. Jongin sangat mencintaimu _noona,_ biasanya ia hanya menerima pernyataan cinta para gadis, tapi kali ini ia yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Sehun segera mendorong Kyungsoo agar memberi jalan dan memapah Jongin masuk ke rumah gadis itu. "Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau?" teriaknya. "Ssst, ini sudah malam. Jangan berisik, sekarang katakan dimana kamar tamu-mu?" akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tamu dan membantu Sehun membaringkan tubuh besar Jongin di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu _noona,_ selamat malam." Sehun buru-buru meninggalkan Kyungsoo, sebelum kakak kelasnya itu sempat mencerna kata-katanya dan meneriakinya.

Dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar tamu dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan sebelum kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

. . .

Jongin yang merasakan kepalanya seperti tertimpa batu langsung mengerang, cahaya matahari yang meski samar-samar karena memasuki musim gugur tetap mengganggunya, apalagi ditambah cicitan burung gereja yang saling bersahutan.

Lelaki itu meraba-raba tempat tidurnya, ia sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan tekstur _bedcover_ tempat ia berbaring sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa ada di kamarnya. Ia membuka mata, dan terkejut sepenuhnya karena tidak mengenali dimana ia berada, 'Tidak, ini bukan hotel. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak wajar kan semalam?' batin Jongin sedikit was-was.

Sisa-sisa _hangover_ yang masih ia rasakan memaksanya untuk berbaring lagi, Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika mencium aroma _softener_ yang masih melekat di kamar itu. 'Kira-kira aku ada dimana?' batin Jongin.

Klek

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" Jongin makin terperanjat mendengar suara merdu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya, matanya melirik Kyungsoo dengan pakaian rumah berwarna biru muda sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "K-K-Kau?" ucap Jongin terbata. "Hm, semalam, temanmu Oh Sehun menitipkanmu disini. Ia bilang, _aboeji_mu adalah orang yang disiplin dan ia pasti marah melihat putra kesayangannya mabuk. Kau benar-benar anak yang nakal,"

Jongin benar-benar terpaku tanpa bisa menjawab, ingatkan ia untuk mentraktir Sehun satu _counter_ _bubble tea_ karena telah membuat Jongin berhasil masuk ke rumah Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, sudah siang, waktu menginapmu sudah habis tuan Kim Jongin. Kau harus pulang ke rumahmu, mandilah aku sudah menyiapkanmu baju _appa_ku. Kau bisa pulang setelah membersihkan dirimu," Kyungsoo berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"_Mwoya ige?_"

"Tak bisakah kau, memberiku kesempatan? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, hingga aku fikir aku gila karena aku selalu memikirkanmu. Awalnya aku kira perasaan ini sementara, namun hingga berbulan-bulan berlalu semuanya tak berubah." Bisik Jongin dekat telinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu bergidik. "Kau hanya merasa seperti itu karena kau selalu melihatku, tahun ini aku lulus, kau bisa menghapus perasaanmu. Ah _annio,_ aku rasa kau akan melupakanku."

"Kyungsoo!" bentak Jongin. "Siapa yang membolehkanmu menggunakan _banmal_ padaku? Bahkan memanggilku tanpa embel-embel?" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin, namun Jongin malah merapatkannya. "Beri aku waktu, untuk membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan.. aku akan mengikuti kemana kau pergi, bahkan dimana kau berkuliah."

"Bahkan kalau itu di Seoul _university?_" sindir Kyungsoo karena nilai-nilai Jongin yang kebanyakan dibawah KKM atau bahkan di atasnya sedikit saja. "Aku akan belajar, kalau tahun depan aku berhasil menyusulmu ke Seoul _university,_ kau harus jadi kekasihku."

"Ya! Persyaratan macam apa itu?" protes Kyungsoo. "Aku tak perduli, sekarang aku akan sedikit menjauhimu karena aku ingin kau merasakan kebebasan, tapi ingat kalau aku masuk universitas itu, jangan harap kau bisa lepas. Aku ini posesif."

Detik itu juga Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Sehun datang dan memaksa Jongin keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, meski awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya, tapi ternyata jantungnya berdebar juga..

Kyungsoo mengawali tahun kuliahnya di fakultas kedokteran, membuatnya sangat sibuk karena dikejar-kejar tugas berat dan menumpuk dan membuatnya melupakan janji yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan telah dibuat oleh Kim Jongin. Setahun itu juga ia tidak sempat kembali ke sekolahnya untuk berkunjung, hingga ia naik ke semester ketiga.

"Jongdae!" panggil Kyungsoo pada temannya yang ada di fakultas bisnis, Jongdae –sang mahasiswa bisnis- menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Lama tidak bertemu! Oh iya, kenapa kau memakai jas almamater seperti itu? Resmi sekali,"

"Hari ini masa orientasi, masa menyiksa para junior. Kau kemana saja sampai tidak tahu? Oh iya, aku lupa hidupmu kan hanya berputar-putar dari satu bilik perpustakaan ke bilik lain, dasar manusia buku." Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongdae dengan salah satu ensiklopedi 700 halaman. "Hei kau ingat anak-anak badung dari sekolah kita dulu? _Kingka_ atau apalah namanya itu, mereka lulus dengan nilai baik tahun ini! Sehun masuk Sunkyunkwan _university,_ Moonkyu masuk Yonsei _university_ dan kau tahu, Kim Jongin masuk kesini, Seoul _university!_ Tak kusangka, otak mereka berfungsi juga."

Rahang Kyungsoo seolah jatuh ke lantai mendengar pernyataan Jongdae yang mengejutkan. "Ya! _Wae irae?_ Wajahmu jelek sekali bu dokter," ejek Jongdae. "_ANDWAE!_ Dia pasti melupakannya, pasti lupa, tidak mungkin.." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan keras, seolah-olah menyuruh otaknya berhenti berfungsi.

"Jangan pukul kepalamu! Kau lupa, otakmu itu adalah kelebihan terbesarmu?" Jongdae menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke samping, "Jongdae-ya, jauhkan aku dari Kim Jongin! Aku pulang dulu!" kali ini giliran Jongdae yang kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

Beberapa hari berlalu, masa orientasi telah berakhir dan kuliah dimulai dengan normal. Kyungsoo menikmati cumi bakar di depan air mancur universitas, ia menatap matahari yang mulai bersinar karena di awal musim semi. "Kyungie!" Kyungsoo dengan reflek menoleh, meski ia tidak yakin apakah ia yang dipanggil.

Beberapa orang menatap Jongin –lelaki yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Kyungie- berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Para gadis menatap Jongin kagum, sementara yang lain menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan pergi Jongin sudah menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Lepaskan, lagipula apa-apaan Kyungie? Namaku Kyungsoo, jangan memberikan nama panggilan seenaknya, lagipula aku ini _noona._" Jongin terkekeh, "_Arasseo, _Kyungsoo. Dan satu lagi, mana ada kekasih yang memanggil pacarnya _noona?_ Tidak romantis sekali, lebih baik aku memanggilmu _chagiya._" Senyum lebar Jongin membuat jantung Kyungsoo makin berpacu.

"B-Baiklah." Gumam Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, meski belum banyak tetapi Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa mengenyahkan Jongin dari kehidupannya. Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo belum benar-benar menyadari perasaannya pada Jongin, tapi siapa tahu dengan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaannya akan tumbuh. Apalagi melihat kesungguhan Jongin dan janji-janjinya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit percaya bahwa Jongin yang ia kenal berbeda dengan yang dikatakan orang-orang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin senang, Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya merona jadi ia mengangguk tanpa berani menatap mata Jongin. "_YESSS!_" pekik Jongin senang, ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. "L-Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang, aku tidak akan mau melepaskanmu. _Jinjjha saranghae,_" kemudian Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

. . .

Brakk!

Kyungsoo terlonjak, ia langsung men_deathglare _Baekhyun, salah satu senior yang cukup dekat dengannya. Bagaimana bisa, mahasiswa jurusan _desain_ itu menggebrak meja tempat ia membaca buku saat ini?

"Ya! Jangan mengabaikanku! Masih berani kau mengabaikanku setelah semua ini terjadi _eo_?!" Kyungsoo mendesis, Byun Baekhyun memang tidak pernah sadar tempat, ia selalu berbicara dengan volume suara maksimal dimanapun dan kapanpun. "_Mwohaeyo?_"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya '_Mwohaeyo_?' sementara kau tahu sendiri jawabannya?! Katakan padaku, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin? HAH?!" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut karena penjaga perpustakaan memarahinya. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, hanya di tempat ini Baekhyun bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dan mengonfirmasi kejadian heboh ini.

"Aduh, memang kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah sendiri. "Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu dari dulu, Kim Jongin bukan orang baik. Dia bukan pangeran berkuda putih, bukan juga pemeran utama drama yang memiliki sifat baik. Dia itu tukang gonta-ganti pacar, dan aku tidak mau temanku yang baru kali ini menjalin hubungan harus disakiti oleh Jongin."

"Baekhyun, d-dia bukan orang yang seperti itu." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Bukan seperti itu? Memang kau mengenalnya? Tidak, Kyungsoo kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Kalian memang bertetangga, tapi kalian tidak mengenal baik." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, apa keputusannya bersama Jongin salah?

"Ini, kau lihat ini!" Baekhyun menyodorkan secarik kertas yang sudah kusut dan sepertinya baru saja dirobek, "Fotomu dan Jongin ada di mading, jadi bahan olok-olokan. Ya ampun Kyungsoo,"

"Aku akan buktikan, kalau Jongin tidak seperti itu." Tegas Kyungsoo. "Ya, dia tidak akan seperti itu sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan nanti? Ketika kalian sudah melangkah lebih jauh, atau bisa-bisa ketika kau sudah menikah dengannya berpuluh-puluh tahun dan kau baru menyadarinya, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"_Gwaenchana, _karena aku mencintainya."

Kyungsoo berhasil menepis segala keraguan yang membayanginya ketika ia dan Jongin memutuskan menikah di umur dua puluh empat tahun dan memiliki Jongsoo di tahun berikutnya. Dan ketika itu, Baekhyun berkata mungkin Kyungsoo benar tentang bagaimana Jongin telah berubah. Anak itu bukan Jongin si pemalas, tapi telah berganti sebagai calon presiden direktur dan seorang ayah muda yang baik.

Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya lengkap, apalagi ketika mereka memiliki Kyungin. Semua itu jauh dari pandangan buruknya bahwa ia tidak akan memiliki hubungan yang indah bersama Jongin, nyatanya keluarganya begitu harmonis.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Jongin baru saja pergi dari acara rapatnya yang ada di Jejudo. Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apa-apa, meski Jongin meninggalkannya bersama Jongsoo dan Kyungin selama empat hari. Karena ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi ketika Jongin mandi, Kyungsoo melihat ponsel Jongin tiba-tiba menyala. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dan Jongin sengaja membuat ponselnya dalam mode diam.

Kyungsoo membuka _password_ ponsel itu, ia tersenyum ternyata Jongin masih memakai tanggal pernikahan mereka sebagai kata sandinya. Namun, pesan yang masuk ternyata menghancurkan senyum Kyungsoo. Pesan itu dari Suzy, Kyungsoo tahu itu salah satu mantan pacar Jongin semasa SMA. Bahkan meski telah mengganti ponselnya, Jongin tidak mengganti nama kontak Suzy, masih dengan nama panggilannya sewaktu mereka berpacaran.

**_From:BaeBae Suzy_**

**_Jonginnie, terima kasih atas yang semalam^^ aku senang kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi._**

Meski tak tahu dengan pasti apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Suzy pada saat itu, tapi Kyungsoo rasa akan lebih baik bila ia tidak mengetahuinya. 'Mungkin Jongin memang belum sepenuhnya berubah.' Kyungsoo buru-buru mengembalikan ponsel Jongin seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi ia sedih, mengapa kecurigaan tentang Jongin baru muncul ketika mereka telah memiliki anak?

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak pernah membuka ponsel Jongin lagi, daripada ia melihat yang tidak-tidak.

_Flashback off_

"Kau melamun, apa ucapanku mengganggumu?" Kyungsoo menoleh begitu nenek-nenek tadi berkata, ia baru sadar ternyata sejak tadi ia telah membuka matanya. "_Anninde._" Bisik Kyungsoo lirih. Nenek itu tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, stasiunnya sudah dekat. Lebih baik aku ke depan pintu," Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sekilas, dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kereta, berusaha agar menjadi orang yang turun lebih awal.

Begitu pintu kereta terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung turun dan berjalan keluar stasiun. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat mobil Jongin sudah terparkir tepat di depan stasiun, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Kopi?" tanya Jongin, ia menyodorkan segelas kopi yang masih hangat ke Kyungsoo.

"_Gumawo._" Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mulai meminum kopi tersebut, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti itu, diam dan tidak fokus. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.' Batin Jongin, ia mengambil tisu dan mengusap ujung bibir Kyungsoo karena ada sisa kopi disana.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Jongin. "Eh? I-iya, aku kira kita sudah berangkat hehe." Tawa Kyungsoo canggung, Jongin makin yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin menjalankan mobil menuju ke sekolah Jongsoo, dan selama perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak berbicara satu patah kata-pun.

"Kita sampai." Jongin keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo keluar dan merapikan _blazer_nya, lalu menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari. Jongin tersenyum, rambut Kyungsoo tidak terlalu tebal tapi juga tidak terlalu tipis jadi untuk merapikannya tidak perlu menggunakan sisir, dengan disisir jari saja rambut itu sudah akan rapi.

"_Keokjeongma_, kau sangat cantik." Puji Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka melangkah dan duduk di area wali murid, Kyungsoo senang karena ia dengan mudah menemukan Luhan dan mendapat teman ngobrol. 'Tahun depan pasti akan lebih seru karena ada Baekhyun, sayang tahun ini Chana belum masuk SMA.' Batin Kyungsoo. Jongin tadi izin ke toilet dan mungkin akan kembali beberapa saat lagi.

"Sehun mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Akan menyusul nanti, benar-benar sok sibuk. Aku bahkan memarahinya karena Jongin saja bisa datang, masa ia tidak bisa?" gerutu Luhan kesal. "Padahal hari ini adalah _anniversarry_ kami juga." Tambah Luhan lagi.

"Wah _jeongmal?_" Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa ia tidak mengingatnya, ia sudah meninggalkan rumah sebelum aku bangun. Dasar pelupa, Hani saja sudah menyelipkan kado ke kamar kami semalam." Kyungsoo terkekeh, Luhan benar-benar kekanakan. Kyungsoo jadi ingat, _anniversarry_ tahun lalu, Jongin sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan _florist._ Tiba-tiba rumah mereka jadi padang bunga, begitu pula dengan Jongsoo dan Sehan yang memberikan Kyungsoo bunga sesuai arahan Jongin.

"Harusnya aku mengikuti kata _immo_ku, punya anak laki-laki dulu baru perempuan, agar lebih disayang suami. Sekarang baru aku rasakan, ternyata benar, Sehun memang lebih sayang Hani daripada aku dan Sehan. Semua yang diminta Hani akan dituruti, tapi ia melupakan apa yang aku minta. Apalagi dengan Sehan, aku sudah kehabisan cara untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua, benar-benar deh."

"_Eonnie,_ masa cemburu dengan anak sendiri? Lagipula, wajar kalau Sehun lebih sayang dengan Hani dan _eonnie_ lebih sayang dengan Sehan. Mungkin karena sifat Sehun dan Sehan yang sama-sama cuek dan dingin, jadi mereka tidak bisa dekat, tidak apa-apa. Mereka masih satu pikiran, aku bahkan merasa Sehan makin mirip Sehun, seperti anak kembar."

"Tapi aku iri melihatmu, Jongin, Kyungin dan Jongsoo. Apalagi hubungan Jongsoo dengan Kyungin, beda sekali dari Hani dan Sehan." Tambah Luhan lagi. "Hubungan kami.. tak sebaik yang _eonnie_ pikirkan." Luhan langsung menatap Kyungsoo curiga. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"_A-Annio,_ maksudku, Jongsoo dan Kyungin haha. Mereka tidak seperti Hani dan Sehan yang saling mengalah dan saling memahami, Jongsoo dan Kyungin sudah seperti anjing dan kucing yang hidup di kandang yang sama. Tidak bisa akur, membuatku jadi pusing sendiri." Kyungsoo menjelaskan, namun _feeling_ Luhan mengatakan bukan itu yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan.

Mereka kemudian larut dalam menikmati berbagai acara, termasuk bagaimana penampilan Sehan dan Jongsoo ketika _dance group_ tampil. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka Jongsoo sehebat itu _yeobo._ Sepertinya keputusanku dulu menitipkan Jongsoo di kursus menari milik Donghae _hyung _tidak salah. Tekniknya lebih baik daripada aku," puji Jongin.

"Hmm, Jongsoo.. dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan bakatnya pada kita. Tapi ternyata ia begitu hebat," Kyungsoo menambahkan. Mereka bertepuk tangan setelah pertunjukkan itu berakhir, Kyungin juga datang menghampiri mereka.

"Juara kelas 11 IPA 4, adalah Kim Jongsoo _chukkahamnida._" Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar wali kelas 11 IPA 4, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "_Uri _Jongsoo ternyata memang sangat hebat," puji Jongin. Ya, selama ini Jongsoo kalah dengan Sehan dalam prestasi akademik, sementara Kyungin tidak pernah absen dari juara kelas. Mungkin tahun ini Jongsoo memang belajar dengan giat.

"Wah _chukkae_ Kyungsoo-ya, aku dengar dari Sehan nilai mereka hanya berbeda tipis." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang juga tersenyum, "_Mianhae eonnie._" Luhan tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, Sehan juga tidak terlalu ambisius kok." Untuk yang satu itu Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama bergolongan darah O, dan mereka tidak ambisius dalam mengejar sesuatu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri menghampiri Kyungin yang duduk di dekat panggung, "Kyungin, ini, berikan bunga pada _oppa_mu. Dia sudah bekerja keras tahun ini," Kyungsoo menyerahkan bunga pada Kyungin. "Kenapa aku _eomma?_ _Shireo~ eomma_ saja." Jongin menepuk bahu Kyungin. "Mau sampai kapan tidak berhubungan baik dengan _oppa_ sendiri eo? Sebenarnya _appa_ dan _eomma_ tahu kau hanya malu kan pada Jongsoo? Sudah berikan saja,"

Kyungin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Arasseo._" Namun tiba-tiba Jongin menatap seorang wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Soojung-ah, kau disini?" Kyungsoo menoleh, ia tahu wanita itu, Jung Soojung. Wanita yang tempo hari dibicarakan oleh Jongsoo, Soojung itu mantan pacar Jongin, dan hubungan mereka lumayan awet hampir satu tahun.

"Jonginnie? _Aigoo,_ lama tidak bertemu. Minsoo-ah _kajja,_ ada teman _eomma._" Soojung menggandeng lengan Minsoo, 'Wanita cantik dan anak yang cantik pula.' Batin Kyungsoo. "Ini anakmu? _Yeppeuda,_ bagaimana kabarmu? Aku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini,"

"Baik-baik saja, ah _annyeong _Kyungsoo _sunbae._" Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Dan Jongin dan Soojung langsung larut dalam obrolan, membuat Kyungsoo merasa ia tak seharusnya berdiri disitu. "Kyungin-ah, mau ikut menemui _oppa_?" Kyungin yang juga merasa tak nyaman hanya mengangguk.

"Jongsoo-ya!" Jongsoo yang sedang menyeka peluh dengan handuk kecil menoleh. "_Eomma?_ Aku kira _eomma_ tidak akan datang," Kyungsoo memeluk Jongsoo erat. "Selamat ya, _eomma_ dan _appa_ bangga."

"Aduh, _eomma_ ini bukan hari kelulusanku, jangan berlebihan. Lagipula tahun depan juara kelas akan jatuh ke tangan Sehan lagi," canda Jongsoo, Kyungsoo tidak perduli dan hanya mencium pipi Jongsoo. "_Oppa_ ini." Kyungin menyerahkan bunga yang diperintah Kyungsoo tanpa menatap wajah Jongsoo.

"Ya! Apa-apaan, kalau memberi hadiah itu harus ada ucapannya, bagaimana bisa kau memberikan _oppa_ hadiah tanpa melihat wajahku?" goda Jongsoo, "Ish! Dasar Kim Jongsoo! Ini, aku berikan kau bunga sebagai tanda selamat karena sudah naik kelas, seperti anak TK saja." Gerutu Kyungin.

"Begitu dong _gongjunim_." Jongsoo mencubit pipi Kyungin. "_Appa_ mana?" tanya Jongsoo karena tidak melihat sosok sang ayah. "Kyungin-ah, telepon _appa_, bilang suruh menunggu di _cafe ice cream_ favorit kita." Kyungin mengangguk, dan menghubungi Jongin. Mereka pun berjalan dan menuju ke _cafe ice cream_ yang letaknya persis di depan sekolah Jongsoo.

"_Appa!_ Mana hadiahku?" tagih Jongsoo pada Jongin. "Hadiah apa? Kau mau mobil-mobilan lagi? Ingat umurmu tuan muda Kim," sindir Jongin. "Aku mau mobil betulan saja _appa,_ masa Kyungin dapat ponsel baru aku tidak dapat apa-apa?"

"Kim Jongsoo, jangan minta macam-macam. Nanti juga ada saatnya _appa_ dan _eomma_ membelikan mobil, kalau kau sudah punya SIM." Nasihat Kyungsoo, Jongsoo langsung diam kalau yang berkata ibunya. "_Mianhae eomma,_ aku Cuma bercanda kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongsoo.

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, Kyungin langsung bersorak dan cepat-cepat melahap es krimnya. "Jongsoo, musim panas ini kau kan libur, mau pergi memancing bersama _appa?_ Sepertinya kau jarang sekali mau ikut _appa_ memancing." Ajak Jongin. "Aduh, menunggu ikan-ikan itu melelahkan _appa._ Aku bisa tertidur, lebih baik ajak Kyungin dia kan lebih tahan dengan hal membosankan."

Jongsoo mengerang karena Kyungin memukul perutnya, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menemani _appa,_ _appa_ juga tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanmu." Jongsoo langsung mengangguk, "Kebiasaan deh _appa,_ bisanya hanya mengancam."

"_Assa~_" seru Jongin. Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk-aduk _ice cream_ di mangkuknya. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, memikirkan Jongin lebih tepatnya. "_Eomma,_ ada masalah ya di rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungin sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk ringan, takut Kyungin berpikir yang macam-macam.

"_Eomma_ pasti bisa, kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau membantu _eomma_ jadi dokter. Pasti keren, seperti yang di drama-drama." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut panjang Kyungin, "Belajar yang tekun kalau begitu, jadi dokter itu tidak mudah. Apalagi cita-cita Kyungin kan jadi dokter bedah, sangat susah dan butuh waktu yang lama dalam belajar. Tidak semudah di dalam drama sayang,"

"_Alasseo _bu doktel~" canda Kyungin. "Benar-benar seperti psikopat, cita-cita kok dokter bedah. Pasti di pikiranmu, menusuk-nusuk dan menjahit tubuh orang adalah hal yang menyenangkan kan? Hii, seram~" Kyungin mendelik, kakaknya benar-benar menghancurkan bayangannya.

"Tidak seperti itu! Diam kau hitam! Jadi dokter bedah itu hebat karena kita bisa memimpin jalannya operasi, bisa juga menangani hal-hal seperti transpaltasi organ. Bukannya psikopat, kau ini!" Jongin terbahak-bahak, "_Aigoo,_ kalian benar-benar lucu. sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar terus."

"Hei Jongin!"

"K-Kau?"

**TBC._.**

**_Preview next chapter_**

_"__Kita bertemu lagi ya, padahal semalam baru bertemu. Jadi ini anak-anakmu.."_

_"__Jongin, jadi semalam kau tidak di kantor? Kau berbohong?"_

_"__Kyungsoo! Tunggu! Bukan seperti itu!"_

_"__Jangan dilihat Kyungin-ah, jangan dilihat, appa dan eomma baik-baik saja."_

_"__Aku takut mereka akan berpisah oppa, ini kali pertama mereka bertengkar."_

_"__Namaku Kim Minkyu, appa-mu bilang aku harus menjemputmu. Ayo kita pulang,"_

_"__Darimana saja kau?!"_

_"__Jangan dekat dengan Minkyu! Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"_

_"__Chana, apa kau tahu dimana Kyungin?"_

_"__Sehan! Bantu aku, Kyungin hilang!"_

_"__Dimana kita?"_

_"__Ini semua agar ibumu merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibuku selama ini, dan juga ayahku."_

_"__Ternyata mereka benar, kau licik.."_

_. . ._

**Ya ampun, gatau harus bilang apa buat chapter ini, aku bener-bener bikin ketika punya banyak masalah ;_; jadi bosenin kan? Semoga chap depan lebih baik amin ;-;  
Oiya, ada beberapa permintaan yang gabisa aku turutin ya maaf:( aku bener-bener gabisa bikin part taoris, maaf, jangan tanya alasannya, hanya beberapa yang tahu :| selain itu, ada yang PM aku katanya ada ff yang mirip ff ini? Wah aku ngga tahu ya, selama ngga plagiat aku fine aja mungkin idenya yang sama, udah aku cek kok ff yang dimaksud beda ternyata^^ ayo jangan berprasangka buruk, ini bulan ramadhan hehe anyway happy ied mubarrak, kayanya aku ga apdet sampe lebaran deh XD.**

**Disini mulai ada masalah ya, mulai dari masalah KaiSoo sampe anak-anaknya. Aduh molla, sekali lagi yang gabisa review di ff ini atau malah pengen kritik/ ngasih saran/ ngasih ide. Silahkan hubungi**

**Twitter / Ask fm / add line. Di: Athiya064**

**Gumawo yeoreobeun, Review jusseyo ^^ (Nadahin tangan bareng si ganteng Jongsoo dan si imut Kyungin) kkkkk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Jongin's Family(Sequel)  
**Cast: Kyungsoo - Jongin  
Other Cast: **Exo, introducing Kim Jongsoo and Kim Kyungin and _other babies_  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Genderswitch! Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **another genderswitch, and family's life. I hope you guys enjoy :3  
**Words:** 7174  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

**Introducing the teens:**

Kim Jongin + Do Kyungsoo = **Kim Jongsoo(**n**) age: 17, Kim Kyungin(**y**) age: 14**

Oh Sehun + (Xi) Luhan = **Oh Hani(**y**) age: 19, Oh Sehan(**n**) age: almost 18**

Park Chanyeol + Byun Baekhyun = **Park Chana(**y**) age: 16, Park ChanHyun(**n**) age: 13**

Kim Jongdae + Kim Minseok = **Kim Min Jong (**n**) age: 21**

Kim Joonmyeon + Zhang Yixing = Kim Yoonyi **(**y**)** **age: 14**

**. . .**

"Hei Jongin!"

"K-Kau?" Kyungsoo diam menatap wanita cantik yang berdiri dekat meja mereka, "_Appa, nugu?_" tanya Kyungin, sementara Jongin hanya menatap wanita tadi. "Itu.. teman.."

"Ah, Kita bertemu lagi ya, padahal semalam baru bertemu. Jadi ini anak-anakmu, perkenalkan, aku Bae Suzy teman _appa_mu semasa SMA." Kyungsoo tak menanggapi dan hanya menatap mangkuk _ice cream_ di depannya. "Kyungsoo _sunbae,_ apa masih mengingatku? Kita ada di satu ekstra yang sama dulu. Eh bolehkah aku duduk?"

Dengan sopan Jongsoo mempersilahkan Suzy duduk di sampingnya, tapi maksudnya adalah menjauhkan Suzy dari _appa_ dan _eomma_nya. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengunjungi kedai ini begitu sering Jonginnie?" Jongin tampak berpikir, ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang langsung berubah datar. "Er.. aku hanya sedang bosan semalam, kebetulan hari ini anak-anakku ingin kemari."

_"_Jongin, jadi semalam kau tidak di kantor? Kau berbohong padaku?" meski suaranya begitu datar, tapi Jongin bisa merasakan amarah yang tersirat dalam pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "_Geurae,_ aku rasa kau memerlukan waktu berbincang bersama Suzy-ssi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat Kyungin dan Jongsoo menatap ibunya kaget. Kyungsoo tidak pernah marah kepada Jongin, kecuali mengomel, tapi dengan kediaman dan kata-kata datar tapi menyakitkan seperti ini berarti menunjukkan Kyungsoo benar-benar marah.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu! Bukan seperti itu!" Jongin bangkit mengejar Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan _cafe_ tersebut, membuat Jongsoo dan Kyungin cepat-cepat bangkit pula. "_Appa! Eomma!_" pekik Jongsoo, sementara itu Kyungin menatap Suzy dengan sinis.

"_Ahjumma,_ kau ini siapa? Baru datang sudah merusak acara keluarga kami," tanya Kyungin, yang dibalas Suzy dengan seringaian kecil. Kyungin buru-buru pergi menyusul ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. "Haha, mereka semua benar-benar bodoh. _Uri _Jonginnie, _dorawa~_" gumam Suzy, baru saja ia akan bangkit namun seorang pelayan menahannya. "Ya! Berani sekali kau mencengkram lenganku, lepas!" pelayan itu melepaskan tangannya.

"_Jeongsohamnida,_ tapi keluarga tadi belum membayar pesanan mereka. Jadi karena anda mengenal mereka, dan anda yang terakhir berada di meja ini, silahkan bayar _bill_nya ke kasir." Pelayan itu menyerahkan _bill_ ke arah Suzy. "_MWO?_ Aku bahkan tidak ikut makan, _shireo!_"

"Maaf, ini sudah ketentuan _cafe_ kami," dengan berdecak Suzy mencari dompetnya, "Baiklah, karena untuk Jongin aku membayarnya, ini, ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu!" Suzy menyerahkan beberapa lembar ribuan Won ke arah pelayan tadi lalu cepat-cepat pergi. "Kembalian apanya? Uangnya saja kurang, huh, selalu saja ada pelanggan seperti ini."

Sementara itu Kyungin dan Jongsoo pulang terpisah dari orangtua mereka, mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlalu kalut sehingga melupakan keberadaan anak-anak mereka. Jongsoo menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menaikinya bersama Kyungin.

"Ah, benar-benar deh _appa_ dan _eomma,_ bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan kita? Lagipula, pasti _ahjumma_ sinting itu yang membayar pesanan kita. Haha, aku ingin tertawa deh rasanya." Jongsoo lalu terkekeh pelan membayangkan nasib Suzy di _cafe_ tadi. Namun tawanya terhenti begitu menyadari tak ada tanggapan dari Kyungin.

"Ya _gongjunim, wae irae?_" Jongsoo menatap Kyungin yang lebih memilih menatap jalanan dibalik jendela taksi. Jongsoo menghela nafas, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungin. "Kau pasti memikirkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ kan? Tenang saja, bertengkar itu sudah wajar, pasti orang yang menjalin hubungan pernah bertengkar. Lagipula, _eomma_ bukan tipe wanita tempramen, pasti emosinya akan redam dengan cepat."

"_Annio._" Gumam Kyungin sambil tetap tidak melirik Jongsoo. "Huh?" tanya Jongsoo bingung. "Aku kecewa pada _appa,_ bagaimana bisa ia berhubungan dengan _ahjumma_ seperti itu? Apa yang kurang dari _eomma?_ Apa selama ini, ketika _appa_ beralasan kerja dan harus menginap di kantor ternyata _appa_ malah bertemu dengan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ lain?"

"Ya! Jangan menuduh _appa_ yang macam-macam, mereka hanya teman SMA. Percayalah, _appa_ hanya mencintai _eomma._" Tegas Jongsoo, meski di dalam hatinya ia juga sedikit khawatir apabila pemikiran Kyungin benar. "_Oppa_ benar, mungkin _ahjumma_ tadi hanya mengada-ada."

Drrtt..

Kyungin merogoh kantong _dress_nya, meraih ponsel berwarna putih miliknya. "_Oppa!_ Bagaimana ini? _Halmoeni_ melakukan _video call, eotteokhajji? _Dia pasti bisa menebak kita punya masalah hanya dalam satu kali pandangan!" panik Kyungin. "Kalau begitu berpura-puralah tak terjadi apa-apa, angkat saja, kasihan bila _halmoeni_ menunggu."

"_Y-Yeobboseyyo, halmoeni._" Kyungin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah neneknya, "_Yeobboseyyo halmoeni!_" seru Jongsoo, nenek mereka tersenyum hangat. "_Apa kabar? Tumben sekali kalian berdua menjawab bersamaan, tidak bertengkar terus seperti Tom dan Jerry."_ Gurau Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku baru saja pulang dari festival di sekolah Jongsoo _oppa_ jadi kita pulang bersama _halmoeni._" Jelas Kyungin. "_Begitukah? Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua karena telah naik kelas dan menjadi juara. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sejak tadi halmoeni menghubungi eomma kalian tapi tidak dijawab ada apa ya?_"

Karena gugup Kyungin hanya menggigit bibirnya, untungnya Jongsoo langsung tanggap. "Kita tidak tahu _halmoeni,_ tadi _eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang lebih awal, mungkin mereka ada urusan. Aku dan Kyungin saja harus pulang naik taksi," Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "_Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi nanti kalau kalian bertemu eomma kalian katakan padanya kalau halmoeni ingin bertemu ya."_

"Kenapa _halmoeni_ tidak bertemu _appa_ saja?" tanya Kyungin penasaran. "_Aigoo, bosan aku bertemu dengan appa kalian yang hitam itu. Ini rahasia khusus yeoja,_" mereka kemudian tertawa. "_Kalau begitu sudah ya, selamat menikmati hari kalian!_"

"Huh, hampir saja." Jongsoo mengeluh.

. . .

Jongin sedang berpura-pura fokus mengemudi, namun ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik Kyungsoo yang menatap jendela. Sungguh, ia merasa begitu bersalah, tapi ia juga ingin menjelaskan apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo bukanlah kenyataannya. 'Kenapa untuk menjelaskan sesuatu rasanya susah sekali?' gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

"_Yeobo.._" Jongin mencoba memanggil, namun Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Jangan salah paham _yeobo,_ aku dan Suzy tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Lagipula aku dan Suzy juga telah sama-sama menikah, semalam aku suntuk di kantor sendirian karena Taeyong harus pulang jadi aku memutuskan ke _cafe_ tersebut, tiba-tiba kami bertemu. Sungguh, aku tidak membohongimu."

Namun sayangnya Kyungsoo masih lebih memilih bungkam, Jongin diam. 'Semenjak menikah, Kyungsoo tak pernah marah seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Kyungsoo percaya?' batin Jongin. "_Yeobo, _kau cemburu ya?" goda Jongin, "Aku senang ketika kau cemburu, rasanya kau jarang cemburu. Tapi jangan seperti ini _yeobo,_kau jadi menakutkan."

Namun sepertinya kata-kata Jongin salah, Kyungsoo malah menegakkan badannya dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Kau kira, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau percaya ternyata bertemu diam-diam dengan mantan kekasihnya di malam hari? Sementara aku di rumah bersama anak-anakmu Jongin-ssi." Jongin lantas menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. _Yeobo,_ kenapa kau tidak mau percaya? Kita menikah bukan hanya beberapa bulan atau beberapa tahun, tapi sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun! Apa masih kurang waktu untuk mempercayaiku?" mau tak mau Jongin tersulut juga emosinya.

"Justru karena itu, karena kita terlalu lama menikah, mungkin saja kau bosan padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo datar, Jongin mencengkram erat stir mobilnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu? Tidak sekalipun aku berpikir seperti itu, dan kau malah mengungkitnya? Kyungsoo-ya, ini bukan kau yang aku kenal."

"Ya, kau benar, ini bukan aku yang kau kenal. Dan juga, bertahun-tahun ini aku melihatmu bukan sebagai Kim Jongin yang asli. Ternyata memang susah menghapus kebiasaan lama, mana mungkin seseorang yang terbiasa gonta-ganti pacar menyukai orang sepertiku? Harusnya aku sadar sedari dulu."

"Kim Kyungsoo!"

"Do Kyungsoo, namaku Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau Kyungsoo bisa mendebatnya seperti ini hingga membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Tiiinnn!

Suara klakson menyadarkan Jongin, ia lupa sedari tadi ia menghentikan mobilnya sembarangan. Akhirnya Jongin memilih pulang ke rumah mereka, sementara Kyungsoo kembali mengabaikannya.

Begitu sampai rumah, Kyungsoo langsung mendahuluinya menuju kamar mereka. Kemudian setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil, Jongin buru-buru menyusul Kyungsoo dan mendapati istrinya itu membereskan barang-barang pribadinya. Jongin menarik koper Kyungsoo hingga koper itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. "Pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, ia berusaha merebut koper itu kembali namun Jongin menahannya. "Ini kan rumahmu, rumah kita." Tegas Jongin lagi.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, sepertinya kita butuh _break_ Jongin." Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, bahkan selama mereka berpacaran mereka belum pernah putus, hubungan mereka tetap berjalan normal hingga sekarang, tapi gara-gara satu hal kecil saja Kyungsoo ingin _break?_

"Kyungsoo, kita sedang tidak dalam masa pacaran yang dimana kau bebas mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Kita menikah! Demi Tuhan, apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Kita juga punya anak, bagaimana bisa kau berlaku seperti ini? Lagipula ini hanya kesalahpahaman, masalah seperti ini baru datang sekali dan kau langsung tak percaya?"

"Bukan sekali, Jongin. Kau ingat dulu ketika Kyungin masih bayi, kau pergi rapat ke Jejudo kan? Kau tahu, Suzy mengirimimu pesan dengan kata-kata mesra, dan bahkan kau masih menggunakan panggilan sayangmu sebagai nama kontaknya. Aku menahan dari lama, kukira kejadian seperti itu akan berakhir, tapi ternyata sampai sekarang kau masih berhubungan dengan dia."

Jongin terdiam, ia ingat. Malam itu di Jejudo, merayakan keberhasilan proyeknya, Jongin menurut saja ketika diajak minum bersama teman-temannya. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu mabuk, hingga entah bagaimana Jongin bisa berada di kamar hotel Suzy. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan bajunya saja lengkap, tapi ia menutupi kejadian itu karena takut Kyungsoo akan terluka mendengarnya.

Memang sih, diantara yang lain Suzy sepertinya yang paling menolak ketika mereka harus putus. 'Apa mungkin, dia masih menyukaiku? Hingga selalu menjebakku seperti ini?' batin Jongin. Ia merasa bodoh, karena ia kira Suzy termasuk teman baiknya, dan ia baru sadar kalau selama ini ia dibohongi.

"_Yeobo, mianhae._" Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah Jongin, aku lelah mempertahankan semua ini. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata orang-orang bahwa kita tidak mungkin bersama, kalau bukan gara-gara Jongsoo dan Kyungin mungkin dari lama kita sudah berpisah."

Kyungin yang baru saja tiba langsung mendengar suara orang berdebat dari luar, ia meninggalkan Jongsoo yang sedang membayar taksi. Lalu berlari masuk ke rumah, kamar orangtuanya memang tertutup rapat namun Kyungin masih bisa mendengar suara dua orang saling melempar argumen dari luar.

_"__Aku lelah Jongin, aku lelah mempertahankan semua ini. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata orang-orang bahwa kita tidak mungkin bersama, kalau bukan gara-gara Jongsoo dan Kyungin mungkin dari lama kita sudah berpisah."_

Deg!

Kyungin langsung bersandar pada dinding mendengar Kyungsoo mengungkit-ungkit soal perpisahan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jongsoo menghampirinya, Jongsoo menarik Kyungin menjauh dari kamar orangtua mereka, dan bersembunyi di balik dinding dapur.

"Jangan dilihat Kyungin-ah, jangan dilihat, _appa_ dan _eomma_ baik-baik saja." Jongsoo memeluk Kyungin dari belakang erat, Kyungin sudah meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara, sementara Jongsoo, ia harus berusaha tegar karena tidak ingin adiknya jadi tambah bersedih.

Klek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyungin ingin berteriak dan menahan Kyungsoo yang keluar kamar sambil membawa kopernya. "Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin. "Aku mohon maafkan aku, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi? Aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini _yeobo,_" Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin.

"Kau lupa aku seorang dokter jiwa? Aku psikiater Jongin, aku mempelajari ilmu fisik dan kepribadian manusia, dari matamu saja aku bisa menilai apa kau berbohong atau tidak, apa kau merasa bersalah atau tidak." Jongin diam dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak menuntut perceraian, setidaknya belum. Tapi jangan pernah mencoba menemuiku, kalau memang aku ingin kembali aku akan kembali sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan.."

"Anak-anak? Mereka anak-anakmu juga, jadi kau menjaga mereka. Aku pergi, terserah kau mau manfaatkan waktumu tanpaku bagaimana. Memperbaiki kesalahan, atau malah menemui wanita itu lagi. Selamat tinggal!" dan Jongin pun tidak bisa menahan Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah kalut, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kyungin dan Jongsoo.

"Wah, _daebak. Eomma _meninggalkan _appa _untuk mengurus kita, bagaimana menurutmu _gongjunim?_ Menurutku, ini akan lebih seru daripada acara televisi '_The Return of Superman_' kau tahu kan?" canda Jongsoo, sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun Kyungin tidak menjawab, Jongsoo membalik tubuh Kyungin.

"_Aigoo,_ jeleknya. _Make up_mu luntur semua gara-gara air mata, Sehan menyukai _yeoja_ cantik, _neo ara?_ Kalau ia melihatmu seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia malah enggan melihatmu lagi. Sudah, berhenti menangis _uri gongjunim_." Jongsoo terkekeh, sambil menghapus air mata Kyungin dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku takut mereka akan berpisah _oppa_, ini kali pertama mereka bertengkar, dan.. _eomma_ pergi _oppa, eottokhajji?_" Kyungin terisak, ia langsung memeluk Jongsoo.

"Dengar, kau dengar sendiri kan _eomma_ bilang ia tidak akan meminta bercerai dari _appa?_ Itu berarti, _eomma_ masih memberi kesempatan pada _appa._ _Oppa_ kan sudah bilang, kalau _eomma_ bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar emosi dan mudah memutuskan sesuatu ketika sedang emosi, oleh karena itu _eomma_ pergi dan menenangkan diri. _Eomma_ akan kembali kalau sudah merasa lebih baik, sekaligus memberi _appa_ waktu berfikir apa pernikahan mereka bisa diselamatkan atau tidak."

"Jadi, kau tenang ya, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Ini masalah mereka, dan mereka sudah dewasa pasti bisa memutuskan yang terbaik_ arasseo?_" Kyungin mengangguk. "Sudah-sudah, ayo kembali ke kamar. Tidak biasanya kau memeluk seperti ini, kau tidak tahu aku habis berkeringat dan bau?"

Kyungin memukul lengan Jongsoo, "_Ne!_ Kau sangat bau! Tidak ada bedanya dengan Monggu!" Kyungin langsung meninggalkan Jongsoo, "Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan aku dengan Monggu _eo?!_ Ya _gongjunim!_"

_Jongsoo's room_

Jongsoo baru saja mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah setelah keramas, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dari teman-temannya, ada dari Sehan, Minkyu, bahkan dari Minsoo dan Chana.

"_Mwoya ige?_" Jongsoo terkejut begitu ia mengecek akun _kakaotalk_nya. Dari Chana, '_Yeoja_ ini benar-benar tidak menyerah dengan mudah." Gumam Jongsoo.

_Jongsoo oppa, fighting^^aku dengar, hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi padamu ya?_

_Jangan menyerah, dan tetap jadi yang terbaik ne? Jongsoo jjang!_

_Aaaa apa yang aku katakan? Asdfghjkl! Oppa maafkan aku karena lancang asdhfhwe3 Y#*$* ! Eomma pasti marah kalau tahu aku g1! &#(!~&( )!~ bye!_

Itulah pesan aneh yang dikirim Chana ke ponselnya, membuat Jongsoo tertawa kecil. Jongsoo buru-buru mengetikkan balasan pada Chana dan mengirimnya cepat. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri karena meladeni pesan aneh dari Chana. "Park ByunChan? Jadi sebenarnya namanya bukan Park Chana? Tapi Park ByunChan? Ah, aku baru tahu. Apa jangan-jangan Park ByunChan hanya nama samaran? Tapi dia bukan artis kenapa butuh nama samaran? Lagipula apa perduliku?" Jongsoo memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Jangan bilang aku mulai tertarik pada gadis kelebihan kadar keceriaan itu? _Maldo andwae, appa_ pasti akan menceramahiku kalau sampai bersama dengannya." Jongsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memilih berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang bernuansa putih-hitam tersebut.

_Drrtt.._

Jongsoo melonjak karena ia kira itu pesan dari Chana, tapi ternyata itu dari ibunya. Jongsoo menarik nafas sebelum membuka pesan tersebut.

_From: Eomma_

_Jongsoo-ya, uri adeul, mianhae.._

Ada rasa sakit hati yang Jongsoo rasakan, namun ia bisa memahami apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia juga bisa memahami bagaimana Jongin sedikit emosi karena Kyungsoo menyalahkannya, bagi Jongsoo orangtuanya sama-sama salah namun juga sama-sama benar.

_To: Eomma_

_Anniya, eomma gwaenchana. Aku mengerti, Kyungin juga mengerti. Kami harap eomma cepat kembali dan berkumpul bersama lagi :)_

Jongsoo memejamkan matanya, berharap dengan tidur ia bisa meredakan emosi dan juga melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

. . .

"Kyungsoo!"

"Aku sibuk _appa!_" teriak Kyungsoo dari kamarnya, sang ayah yang usianya sudah hampir masuk kepala tujuh langsung meraih tongkat dan berjalan ke kamar putrinya sambil bertumpu pada tongkat tersebut. "_Nawa!_(_come out)_"

"_Shireo appa._" Tuan Do mengelus dada menyaksikan tingkah laku putri semata wayangnya tersebut, "Ya! Apa yang Kim Jongin itu lakukan padamu _eo?_ Dua puluh lima tahun kau tidak pernah datang sendiri ke rumah ini untuk menginap tapi sekarang kau melakukannya. Jangan berpura-pura sibuk, aku tahu kau menangis di dalam! Keluar sekarang juga! Kau juga harus makan! Apa Kim Jongin berniat menceraikanmu? Bagaimana nasib cucu-cucuku?"

"Jadi _appa_ tidak senang aku menginap? Aku tidak menangis! Dan bukan Jongin yang ingin berpisah tapi aku!" seru Kyungsoo dari dalam. "Terserah! Yang jelas kau harus makan, kau ini sudah bukan remaja lagi, dengan tidak makan maka kau akan cepat mati. Jangan seperti orang baru putus cinta, kau dokter kejiwaan tapi tidak tahu cara menanggulangi masalahmu sendiri."

"_Arasseo, arasseo!_ Ngomong-ngomong, _eomma _masak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "_Mollayo,_ kau cari tahu sendiri saja di dapur. Yang jelas aku mencium bau keju di atas _spaghetti_." Gerutu _appa_ Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu suka makanan Italia. "_Assa~_"

Kemudian Kyungsoo keluar, lengkap dengan mata sembabnya. Namun ia berusaha menutup-nutupinya dengan mencuci wajahnya dengan air dan menaburkan sedikit bedak. Ia menatap ayahnya yang berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Yeoja _bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau melarikan diri dari rumahmu? Bagaimana dengan suami dan anak-anakmu?!" bentak tuan Do setelah memukul dahi Kyungsoo. "_APPA!_ Seharusnya kau membela anakmu ini! Dia menyakitiku dan pergi bersama wanita lain, bagaimana aku betah bersamanya? Coba _appa _pikir!"

"APA?" Kyungsoo mundur selangkah begitu mendengar teriakan ayahnya. "Bajingan sialan itu, aku sudah susah payah memberinya izin menikahimu dan sekarang dia pergi dengan _yeoja_ lain?! Dia kira dengan uangnya dia bisa membeli putriku? Dia bisa membeli cucuku? Kau tinggal disini sampai surat cerai kalian sampai di pengadilan dan menangkan hak asuh anak-anak kalian."

"Y-Y-Ya _keundae appa,_ aku belum pasti akan meminta bercerai kok hehehehe. Lagipula _yeoja_ itu saja yang genit dan mendekati Jongin, sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan Jongin hehe." Kyungsoo buru-buru mengklarifikasi sebelum ayahnya memaksanya bercerai dengan Jongin. "Ah, terserah kau sajalah! Jangan sampai menangis-nangis seperti ini lagi, malulah pada umurmu. Sekarang pergi ke dapur!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan buru-buru ke dapur.

"_Cheeesseeee~_" Kyungsoo seolah-olah memuja keju yang sengaja ditambahkan dalam porsi besar oleh ibunya. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai keju sedari ia kecil, jadi ibunya sudah paham bagaimana porsi keju membantu mengembalikan _mood_ Kyungsoo. "Duduklah, makananmu sudah siap." Ibu Kyungsoo berkata, Kyungsoo mengangguk saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya, benar apa yang dibilang ayahmu. Jangan asal pergi, kini kau punya tanggung jawab sebagai ibu rumah tangga, lagipula Jongsoo dan Kyungin sudah mulai remaja, sudah mengerti bila kau ada masalah. Mereka bisa tertekan," nasihat ibunya. "_Hmmaabbffiiss mmffauf bagaimfana haphfi?_(habis mau bagaimana lagi?)" kata Kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh makanan yang belum terkunyah.

"Telan dulu makananmu aish kau ini, pokoknya _Eomma_ tidak mau tahu, hubungan kalian tidak boleh berakhir dengan kekeras kepalaan seperti ini." Kyungsoo menunduk, "_Arasseo,_ _eomma._" Gumam Kyungsoo, ia melanjutkan acara makannya. Namun tiba-tiba indera penciumannya menangkap bau aneh yang seolah-olah bisa membuat perutnya bergejolak.

"Kyungsoo-ah _gwaenchana?_" ibunya bertanya khawatir, Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan ekspresi wajah aneh dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "_Wae?_ Apa masakan _eomma_mu tak enak? _Appa_ sudah bilang, jangan suka makanan luar negeri seperti ini." Tambah ayahnya. "_Annio,_ masakan _eomma_ enak. Hanya saja.. apa _eomma_ menambahkan bawang?"

"Tentu saja, mana ada pasta yang tidak memakai bawang?" Kyungsoo menatap ibunya, "Iya juga sih. Tapi bau bawang bercampur dengan keju membuatku mual _eomma,_ selera makanku jadi hilang." Ayahnya berdecak. "Ya sudah, hentikan saja kalau memang sudah tidak bisa makan lagi, jangan memaksakan diri." Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Ia pindah ke depan televisi, dan mengambil stoples _cookies_ yang ada di atas meja. Ia menonton berita sambil memakan _cookies _itu, selang beberapa menit tangannya hanya meraba-raba dasar toples tanpa menemukan _cookies._ "Sudah habis? Eo? Kenapa cepat sekali?" gerutunya, ia lalu meletakkan toples itu ke atas meja dan beralih bersandar ke sofa.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyungsoo masih memilih tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, ia belum ingin pulang dan menemui Jongin. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas, dan memilih menyiapkan diri sebelum menuju ke rumah sakit. Setelah siap ia berpamitan pada orangtuanya dan mengendarai mobil ke rumah sakit.

Namun di dekat persimpangan, ia malah melihat ibu Jongin, Ryeowook sedang berbincang dengan tetangga. Kyungsoo baru sadar, ia dan orangtua Jongin masih bertetangga. Ia takut Ryeowook tahu kalau ia pergi dari rumah, oleh sebab itu Kyungsoo memakai kacamata dan menjalankan mobilnya lebih cepat.

Ia masuk ke lobi rumah sakit dan malah bertemu Yixing, Yixing itu istri Suho –rekan kerja Jongin- dan mereka sudah cukup dekat satu sama lain. "Kyungsoo!" pekik Yixing, Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung dan membiarkan Yixing menghampirinya. "Lama tidak bertemu." Yixing tersenyum ramah.

"Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mungkin ekspresi terkejut masih tergambar di wajahnya, ia kira Yixing tahu tentang masalahnya dengan Jongin. "Tapi wajahmu sedikit pucat, kemarin Joonmyeon juga bilang kalau Jongin undur diri dari rapat karena tidak enak badan. Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok _eonnie,_ hehe." Yixing menatap curiga, "Benarkah? Ya sudah, aku kembali dulu ya, ada jadwal operasi hehe." Yixing melambaikan tangan, ketika wanita itu pergi diam-diam Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia langsung melangkah ke _psychiatrist room_ dan mulai bekerja.

Pasiennya yang terakhir akhirnya dibawa oleh Sunyoung –salah satu rekan perawatnya- ke taman agar pasien itu bisa sedikit rileks dan tidak menutup diri lagi. Kyungsoo diam dan menatap berkas pasiennya tersebut, siswa SMA mantan korban _bullying_ yang akhirnya memilih menutup diri dan menyerang setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien yang menderita depresi tingkat berat, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menjadi salah satu calon pasien tersebut karena terlalu memikirkan Jongin.

'Apa benar harus mengakhirinya? Tapi aku masih mencintainya, bahkan aku sendiri yang ingin pergi tapi aku yang tersiksa karena merindukannya. Aku pasti sudah gila,' batin Kyungsoo, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di meja kerjanya. 'Tapi kami tidak mungkin berakhir, lagipula.. ia benar-benar tidak berniat menemuiku _eo?_ Sialan.' Mungkin Kyungsoo lupa kalau ia yang menyuruh Jongin agar tidak menemuinya-_-

Ia meraih berkas pasiennya lagi, berusaha konsentrasi menetapkan terapi yang akan ia lakukan pada pasiennya, daripada ia menyia-nyiakan menit-menit berharga dalam hidupnya untuk memikirkan Jongin. "Ah _wae.._ lagi-lagi depresi berat, tidak mau didekati, menyerang orang lain." Gerutunya, namun lagi-lagi wajah Jongin dan anak-anaknya terbayang di pikiran Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya!"

"Kenapa seorang psikiater berbicara sendiri? Apa kau ingin jadi pasien yang selanjutnya di rumah sakit ini nona Do?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, itu Jonghyun. "Ah, _sunbae._" Gumamnya malu, ketahuan uring-uringan oleh Jonghyun. "Kau ada masalah?" Jonghyun menarik kursi tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga." Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku bisa mengetahui kau berbohong dari tingkahmu. Aku tahu kau punya masalah yang mengganggu dokter Do." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Sunbae_ sok tahu sekali, sudah sana kembali, menggangguku saja." Usir Kyungsoo main-main.

Kyungsoo menatap Jonghyun, ada sesuatu tentang Jonghyun yang mengingatkannya pada Jongin.. entah darimananya Jonghyun malah terlihat seperti Jongin di mata Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba perutnya seolah diaduk-aduk, "Hmppfft." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menguasainya. "Ya! Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun panik.

"_Gwaenchana, s-sunbae,_ tolong keluar ruanganku." Jonghyun menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Keluar saja _sunbae! _Huueekk.." karena melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkan akhirnya Jonghyun buru-buru pergi dari ruangan Kyungsoo dan menutup ruangannya.

"Dasar anak itu, bagaimana dia mengusirku dan seolah-olah mual karenaku? Memang aku makanan basi?" gerutu Jonghyun ia pun langsung kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa panas dan tidak enak, "Aku pasti salah makan, hii.. benar-benar deh, wajah Jonghyun _sunbae_ mengingatkan pada lelaki hitam itu, membuatku mual saja."

. . .

Jongin menatap frustrasi pada kamarnya dan Kyungsoo yang seperti baru saja dihantam badai, benar-benar jauh berbeda ketika istrinya itu ada di rumah. Ia menatap nanar pada meja kerjanya yang berantakan dengan tumpukan kertas disana-sini, kemudian tempat tidurnya yang jauh lebih mengerikan dan selimut yang menjulur ke lantai, seprai bantalnya pun sudah terlepas dari bantalnya.

"Nanti saja aku panggil _maid _untuk merapikan." Putus Jongin pada akhirnya, ia lalu menuju lemari bukunya. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik di mata Jongin, album foto keluarga mereka yang sengaja diletakkan Kyungsoo di rak yang berbeda, karena ada bermacam-macam album foto. Ia meraih satu album yang cukup tebal.

**_Jongsoo & Kyungin (0-1 year)_**

Jongin duduk di kursi santai dan membuka album tersebut, foto pertama yang terpampang adalah foto berwarna hitam dan tidak terlalu jelas, di foto tersebut juga tidak bisa diungkapkan objek apa itu. Ya, itu adalah foto hasil ultrasonografi ketika Kyungsoo hamil anak pertama mereka yaitu Jongsoo. Sudah hampir delapan belas tahun lalu foto tersebut diambil, sehingga hasilnya belum terlalu sempurna karena keterbatasan teknologi waktu itu.

_Kim Jongsoo, 4 bulan 20 hari, laki-laki dan aktif menendang seperti calon pemain bola^^_

Jongin ingat, ketika hamil Jongsoo, Kyungsoo masih sangat muda dan kandungannya belum terlalu kuat karena masih anak pertama. Hampir tiap malam, Jongin akan memijat pinggang belakang Kyungsoo karena ia kelelahan dan mengeluh sakit karena Jongsoo sering sekali menendang.

Kemudian yang kedua adalah milik Kyungin, hasilnya sedikit lebih jelas mungkin pengaruh dari teknologi juga. Ada kepala, dua tangan yang terlihat menggenggam, dan sepasang kaki. Ketika hamil Kyungin, Kyungsoo lebih banyak menghabiskan dirinya untuk bekerja, namun ia dan Jongin tidak pernah lupa untuk memperhatikan Jongsoo yang mulai masuk _playgroup._

_Kim Kyungin, yeoja, 7 bulan, cantik dan sehat^^_

Kyungsoo semangat sekali menuliskan segala cerita dibawah setiap foto yang diambil, bagaimana ia dan Jongin pertama kali menggendong anak-anak mereka, melihat mereka berjalan, berbicara, bahkan sampai Jongsoo dan Kyungin sebesar ini.

_"__Yeobo, bogoshippeo._" Gumam Jongin. Ia mengembalikan album-album foto tersebut, "_Appa _dan _eomma_ benar, aku terlalu bergantung pada Kyungsoo, dan aku tidak bisa tanpa dia." Ia bergumam lagi, akhirnya ia keluar dan menuju dapur. Seketika Jongin langsung menginginkan selai _blueberry_, ia sendiri bingung, ia biasanya tidak suka selai selain cokelat.

"Dimana Kyungsoo meletakkannya?" ia mencari-cari, sampai akhirnya menemukan selai itu di kulkas, dan mencolekkan tangannya ke dalam botol selai tersebut –perbuatan jorok yang kalau Kyungsoo tahu ia pasti akan mengomeli Jongin- "Ah, _mashitta,_ aku tidak pernah tahu kalau selai _blueberry_ seenak ini."

"_Appa?_" Jongin terkejut begitu melihat Jongsoo datang, buru-buru ia menutup selai tersebut. "Eh, kau darimana?" tanya Jongin. "Dari rumah Sehan, _appa_ sedang apa kok ngemil selai seperti itu? Memang tidak ada makanan ya? Benar, karena _eomma_ tidak ada, jadi tidak ada yang masak. _Appa_ mau _delivery?_"

"Bukan.. _appa_ tidak terlalu lapar kok, tidak usah _delivery._ Kau lapar?" tanya Jongin, Jongsoo mengangguk dan membuat Jongin meringis, ia tidak ingin memasak karena kemampuan memasaknya yang _awful_. "Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita makan ikan saja? Kyungsoo menginap di rumah Chanyeol _ahjussi_ kan? Kita pergi memancing saja, kau kan sudah janji mau menemani _appa._"

"Tapi _appa.._"

"Tidak menerima alasan, sudah sana ganti baju, _appa_ mau menyiapkan peralatan memancing dulu." Jongsoo pun mengalah dan bersiap-siap, 'Mungkin _appa _kesepian, aku harus menemaninya.' Batin Jongsoo dalam hati, ia keluar dan mendapati Jongin sudah bersiap dengan alat pancingnya.

Setelah sampai di danau tempat mereka memancing, Jongsoo membantu Jongin menyiapkan alat-alat mereka, mereka juga membawa kursi santai. Jongsoo melemparkan kaitnya ke danau sesuai saran yang diberikan Jongin, lalu bersandar pada kursi. Jongin malah sibuk dengan cacing yang akan ia jadikan umpan. "Jongsoo-ya." Jongsoo menoleh pada ayahnya yang bahkan tidak menatapnya.

"_Wae appa_?" tanya Jongsoo bingung, "Apa kau marah pada _appa,_ gara-gara _appa_,_ eomma_mu jadi pergi seperti ini." Gumam Jongin, Jongsoo memegang lengan Jongin. "_Annio appa,_ aku dan Kyungin tidak menyalahkan _appa. _Kejadian waktu itu, kesalahan wanita itu, bukan gara-gara _appa_ dan _eomma._"

"_Jeongmal?_" Jongsoo mengangguk. "_Gumawo, _sudah percaya pada _appa. Appa _janji akan segera memperbaiki hubungan dengan _eomma_mu." Jongsoo tersenyum, "_Fighting~_"

"Wah _appa!_ Ikan!" pekik Jongsoo ketika alat pancingnya bergerak-gerak, Jongin membantu Jongsoo menarik alat pancingnya, "Wah~ kita makan besar!" merekapun menikmati hari itu bersama, dan Jongsoo tahu bahwa kalau ia tidak ikut Jongin mungkin hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

. . .

"Jongsoo _oppa_ mana sih? Katanya mau pulang bersama, huh, pak Kim juga tidak muncul-muncul, aku pulang bersama siapa?" gerutu Kyungin, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal kakak dan sopirnya tidak menjawab panggilannya. Padahal ia sudah berdiri hampir empat puluh lima menit di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya, Kyungin menatap bingung, itu bukan mobilnya maupun mobil ayahnya, tidak mungkin juga Jongsoo bawa mobil karena dilarang oleh ibunya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok yang baru pertama kali Kyungin lihat di festival sekolah Jongsoo, Kim MinKyu.

"Hai Kyungin!" Kyungin menampilkan raut bingung, 'Kok MinKyu _oppa_ kenal aku?' batinnya, "U-Uh hai _oppa?_ Mencari siapa?" sapa Kyungin dengan senyum canggung, MinKyu keluar dari mobilnya dan berhenti di sebelah Kyungin. "Namaku Kim Minkyu, appa-mu bilang aku harus menjemputmu. Ayo kita pulang,"

"_Appa?_" tanya Kyungin tidak percaya, MinKyu mengangguk. "Eum, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Kau tahu kan ayah kita teman dekat? Tiba-tiba, tadi _appa_ku bilang bahwa _appa_mu memintaku menjemputmu. Maaf terlambat ya, aku harus kumpul dengan anggota ekskul dulu."

"Kenapa tidak bersama Jongsoo _oppa?_ Bukannya Jongsoo _oppa_ juga tidak bawa mobil?" MinKyu mengangkat bahunya tanda tak perduli. "Setahuku sih tadi Jongsoo pulang bersama sopirmu, jadi apa kau mau tetap disini sampai gerbang sekolah ditutup?" goda MinKyu, mau tak mau Kyungin menuruti ajakan MinKyu.

"Jangan kaku begitu," MinKyu yang menatap Kyungin yang sepertinya tampak tidak nyaman langsung tersenyum ramah, ia memasangkan _seatbelt _Kyungin. "Anak-anak benar, adik Jongsoo memang sangat cantik." Puji MinKyu, Kyungin sedikit merona. Memang selama ini, Kyungin hanya mengenal Sehan dan tidak tahu teman-teman Jongsoo yang lain.

Mereka membincangkan banyak hal, sedikit ajaib karena obrolan mereka nyambung. Bahkan MinKyu mengajak Kyungin mampir di _cafe _favoritnya untuk mengisi perut sebelum mengantarkan Kyungin pulang.

Sekitar pukul lima sore barulah MinKyu mengantarkan Kyungin sampai rumah, Kyungin keluar dari mobil MinKyu. "_Gumawo oppa,_ sudah mengantarku sampai rumah. Tidak ingin masuk dulu?" tawar Kyungin, MinKyu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, maaf ya karena aku kau jadi pulang terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ya sudah aku masuk dulu ya _oppa,_ _annyeong!_" Kyungin melambai dan masuk ke rumahnya, tanpa sadar MinKyu menampilkan seringaian anehnya.

Klek!

"Aku pulang!"

"Darimana saja kau?!" Kyungin hampir melonjak begitu mendapati Jongsoo berdiri di dekat pintu rumahnya. "_Aigoo, kkamjakiya! Oppa,_ kau benar-benar mengagetkan!" Kyungin memukul Jongsoo main-main. "Aku tanya, darimana saja kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Aku tanya temanmu Minri katanya kau sudah pulang?"

"Tadi aku menunggu _oppa_ dan pak Kim tapi kalian tidak menjemputku!" gerutu Kyungin, Jongsoo menghela nafas ia juga tadi tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pak Kim langsung ke rumah tanpa mampir ke sekolah Kyungin, ia kira adiknya pulang duluan. "Tadi, aku pergi bersama MinKyu _oppa._ Kata _appa,_ MinKyu _oppa_ disuruh menjemputku. Ponselku juga mati, jadi aku tidak mengabari."

"MinKyu?!" Kyungin mengangguk takut, kenapa _oppa_nya histeris mendengar nama MinKyu.

"Jangan dekat dengan Minkyu! Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kyungin menaikkan alisnya, "Dan jangan tanya kenapa!" tambah Jongsoo lagi. "_Arasseo,_ lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu berharap pergi bersama MinKyu _oppa_ makanya lain kali jangan lupakan adikmu ini, hitam!" Kyungin langsung meninggalkan Jongsoo dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

'Kim MinKyu, apa yang kau rencanakan lagi?' batin Jongsoo kesal, ia dan MinKyu memang bersahabat, karena MinKyu anak yang cukup asik saat bermain. Tapi diluar itu ia belum bisa percaya pada MinKyu seperti pada Sehan. Dan tiba-tiba saja MinKyu mendekati adiknya, padahal Jongsoo tahu kalau MinKyu sudah punya pacar.

...

Kyungsoo yang baru saja meletakkan _stetoskop_nya langsung merogoh saku mantel dokternya, menemukan ponsel berwarna hitam yang bergetar. 'Cih, Kim Jongin. Baru ingat aku dia?' gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati, namun karena penasaran mau tak mau Kyungsoo akhirnya membaca pesan dari Jongin.

**_Nona Do, apa kau sudah lupa jalan pulang?_**

**_Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu?_**

**_Aku setiap malam berharap ketika aku terbangun, aku akan melihatmu._**

**_Apa kau masih marah? Mianhae yeobo.._**

**_Bogoshippeo.._**

"Sejak kapan dia jadi _cheesy_ begini?" namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo malah tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari Jongin. Ia buru-buru mengetikkan balasan, dan menekan tombol kirim dengan segera.

'Mungkin besok aku akan pulang,' batinnya.

Kenop pintu tempat ruang kerja Kyungsoo berputar, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "_Uisanim._" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya pada Hyeri –salah satu perawat- "Oh Hyeri-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, Hyeri membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan memasang raut khawatir.

"_Wae?_ Ada masalah?" Hyeri menggeleng. "Minah _eonnie,_ dia dilarikan ke UGD." Jawab Hyeri lemah, Minah itu salah satu sahabatnya di rumah sakit, teman Kyungsoo juga.

"_MWO?!_ Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Kyungsoo. "Pasien bernama lengkap Jung InKwang, yang baru saja masuk karena depresi akibat kasus _bullying_ yang ia alami menusuk Minah ketika ia berusaha menyuntikkan obat. Dia menyuntiknya tepat di ginjal Minah, _eottokhae?_" Kyungsoo langsung bungkam ketika mendengar pernyataan Hyeri.

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaan pasien tersebut?" Hyeri menggeleng, "Ia masih berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit _uisanim._ Karena dia masih muda dan mantan atlet Taekwondo kekuatannya begitu besar jadi ia susah ditahan," Kyungsoo berdiri dan meraih alat-alatnya. "Aku akan menemuinya dan menyuntikkan obat penenang, lalu kita tempatkan dia di ruangan khusus. Ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi karena kita mengekangnya, psikisnya mengatakan kita juga sedang mem_bully_nya."

"Tapi dokter Do, ini berbahaya, apalagi Jonghyun _uisanim_ tidak bisa membantumu karena sedang bertugas di kota lain." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa meski tidak ada Jonghyun_ sunbaenim,_ aku bisa melakukannya. Kau tunggu Minah saja,"

Kemudian Kyungsoo berlari kecil mencari InKwang, namun begitu susah menemukan keberadaan pasien tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur rumah sakit, tempat para pekerja memasak makanan untuk para pasien. Kyungsoo mendengar suara orang sedang mengunyah makanan. Ia melihat InKwang duduk di pojok dekat dengan tempat sampah, anak itu memakan kue yang mungkin dibuang orang ke tempat sampah.

"InKwang-ah!" sapa Kyungsoo riang. Ia berjongkok di depan InKwang dan mengamati lelaki itu meneruskan makannya, "_Aigoo,_ dimana kau menemukan roti ini? Rotinya kotor, mau aku mintakan roti yang baru pada _Chef _Shin?" namun tidak ada balasan dari InKwang, ia tetap melanjutkan makan.

"Kwang-ah, Minah-ssi masuk UGD, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, ia takut makin membuat InKwang mengamuk. "_Ka._" Gumam InKwang dingin. "Aku? Pergi? Kenapa mengusirku? Eiy, apa aku jelek? Hihi. Kwang-ah, dulu kau pernah bilang Minah adalah perawat favoritmu, kenapa menusuknya?" InKwang hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ayo pergi ke kamar, aku sudah menyiapkan film kesukaanmu." Bujuk Kyungsoo, akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian InKwang mengalah. Ia ikut Kyungsoo berdiri setelah roti yang ia makan habis, namun tak sengaja InKwang malah menyenggol Kyungsoo hingga kotak peralatan dokternya terbuka dan jatuh. Dan mata InKwang melebar begitu melihat jarum suntik di dekatnya, mungkin InKwang takut Kyungsoo akan memaksa menyuntiknya seperti yang Minah lakukan tadi.

"I-InKwang.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kau tahu aku tadi habis dari.."

BUK!

InKwang memukul Kyungsoo tepat di kepalanya, sehingga Kyungsoo langsung ambruk dan kehilangan kesadaran sementara InKwang berusaha melarikan diri. "Dokter Do!" pekik salah seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat. Perawat tersebut merogoh saku Kyungsoo dan menemukan sebuah ponsel, ia mencari nama seseorang di kontak ponsel tersebut.

"_Yeobboseyyo _Kim Jongin-ssi, istri anda pingsan.."

. . .

KRIIINGG!

Kyungin mengemasi buku-bukunya dan memasukkan bukunya ke tas ranselnya yang berwarna ungu muda, ia berdiri dan memakai _hoodie_ miliknya. Ia menatap Minri teman sebangkunya yang juga bersiap-siap pulang, Minri menyelipkan jepit bergambar lumba-lumba di rambutnya, membuatnya yang sudah cantik terlihat semakin cantik.

"_Aigoo,_ Minri-ya, mau kemana?" tanya Kyungin heran, "Eum, aku hanya akan pergi bersama orang yang aku suka." Jawab Minri malu-malu, "_Jeongmalyo?_ Wah, _chukkae!_ Ya sudah, cepat kau pulang nanti dia menunggu loh." Goda Kyungin, membuat rona merah mewarnai pipi Minri.

"Aku pulang duluan ya Kyunginnie, kau menunggu Jongsoo _oppa_ ya?" Kyungin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minri. Kemudian setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, barulah Kyungin melangkah keluar dari kelasnya yang telah sepi.

Baru selangkah ia melangkah, ponsel kesayangannya jatuh ke lantai. "Aish.. _my bunny,_ jangan sampai kau lecet. Aduh kenapa bisa jatuh sih?" gerutunya, mungkin Kyungin tidak menyadari kalau itu bisa saja menjadi pertanda buruk. Ia menunggu Jongsoo di dekat gerbang, namun kakaknya itu tak kunjung hadir.

Ia menghubungi Jongsoo maupun paman Kim namun tidak ada jawaban, bahkan ponsel paman Kim mati. "Kemana lagi mereka ini?" gerutu Kyungin,namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil, Kyungin mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menghubungi Sehan, siapa tahu _oppa_nya bersama orang yang ia sukai.

**_To: Sehan oppa_**

**_Oppa, apa oppa bersama Jongsoo oppa? Dia dimana? Aku menunggu lama, tolong sampaikan ya kalau oppa bertemu Jongsoo oppa gumawo^^_**

Tak sampai lima menit, balasan pesan masuk dari Sehan muncul. Dengan semangat Kyungin membukanya, ia tidak perduli kalau seandainya Jongsoo akan mengejeknya karena masih terobsesi pada Sehan.

**_From: Sehan oppa_**

**_Mianhae Kyungin-ah, oppa tidak bersama Jongsoo. Aku tidak masuk hari ini karena ikut Hani noona, maaf ya._**

Baru saja Kyungin ingin mengetikkan balasan, sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depannya, Kyungin merasa ia pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya. Ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka, Kyungin sedikit terkejut, itu MinKyu. 'Apa _appa,_ menyuruh MinKyu _oppa _menjemputku lagi?' batinnya.

"_Annyeong_ Kyungin-ah!" sapa MinKyu. "_A-Annyeong oppa,_ ada apa?" sahut Kyungin dengan senyum kecil, mencoba terlihat ramah. "Tidak ada, kebetulan aku lewat dan melihatmu berdiri sendiri di depan gerbang seperti ini. Apa Jongsoo tidak pulang bersamamu?"

Kyungin menggeleng, "Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Jongsoo _oppa,_ aku sudah menelponnya tapi ia tidak menjawab." Kyungin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar MinKyu. Kyungin jadi bimbang, kalau ia tidak pulang sekarang ia belum tentu akan dijemput Jongsoo, tapi ia ingat kakaknya melarangnya pulang bersama MinKyu.

"T-Tidak usah _oppa,_ aku bisa naik taksi atau menunggu Jongsoo _oppa._" Tolak Kyungin halus. "Aish, kau ini tidak apa-apa, daripada naik taksi lebih baik aku antar saja. Lagipula ingat kan _appa_ kita berteman baik, pasti _appa_ku akan marah kalau aku membiarkanmu menunggu sendirian. Lagipula ini sudah sore," Kyungin jadi bimbang sendiri, sebentar lagi petang dan ia tidak mau sendirian di sekolahnya.

MinKyu keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungin, "Masuk saja." Ia tersenyum dan membiarkan Kyungin masuk ke mobilnya. 'Ini yang terakhir, _mianhae _Jongsoo _oppa._' Batinnya, ia tidak enak sendiri kalau harus menolak MinKyu. Kemudian ia teringat dengan pesan dari Sehan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

**_To: Sehan oppa_**

**_Oh begitu, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang kok, meski tidak bersama Jongsoo oppa. Ternyata MinKyu oppa kebetulan lewat dan mengajakku pulang bersama^^_**

Ketika Sehan membaca pesan itu, alis tebalnya bertautan. "MinKyu mengajak pulang Kyungin bersama? Anak itu modus atau bagaimana, jelas-jelas apartemennya berlawanan arah dengan rumah Jongsoo. Dasar _player,_ sudah punya pacar tapi adik sahabat sendiri didekati." Gumam Sehan, ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya dan memilih beristirahat karena lelah habis mengantar Hani.

Hari semakin larut, namun yang Kyungin heran mengapa ia tidak sampai-sampai rumah? Kesannya MinKyu hanya mengemudi mobilnya tanpa tentu arah, ini bahkan bukan daerah rumah maupun sekolahnya. "_Oppa,_ sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungin hati-hati, sedari tadi MinKyu tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Tiba-tiba mobil MinKyu berhenti di daerah yang cukup sepi, "Dimana kita?" tanya Kyungin, perasaannya tidak enak. MinKyu menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, kemudian MinKyu keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan cepat Kyungin mengetik pesan, pada orang yang mungkin membalas pesannya, yaitu Sehan.

**_To: Sehan oppa_**

**_Oppa tolong hubungi Jongsoo oppa, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Minkyu Oppa mengajakku ke tempat asing, aku takut!_**

Ia langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya di tasnya begitu MinKyu membuka pintu tempat ia duduk. "Keluar!" perintah lelaki itu dingin, dengan takut Kyungin pun keluar. "Ada apa ini _oppa,_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyungin bingung.

"Huh, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Bagaimana? Rasanya? Tempat ini sepi dan kau tidak akan tahu jalan pulang, juga dari tadi kau mencari sopir dan kakakmu kan? Sopirmu sakit, harusnya hari ini Jongsoo diperbolehkan bawa mobil dan menjemputmu. Tapi ia ada ekstra, dan ta-da! Ponselnya ada padaku." Mata Kyungin membelalak, MinKyu mengambil ponsel kakaknya diam-diam!

"K-Kau ini apa? Siapa? Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungin. "Aku? Aku Kim MinKyu, anak sahabat ayahmu, Kim MoonKyu dan mantan kekasih ayahmu Bae Suzy." Jelas MinKyu, Kyungin hampir berteriak. "_Mwo?! _Jadi ibumu adalah wanita yang mengganggu keluarga kami dan menyebabkan _eomma_ku pergi dari rumah?!"

Plak!

Pipi Kyungin terasa memar karena MinKyu baru saja menamparnya, "Jaga omongamnmu tentang ibuku. Ibumu yang merebut Jongin _ahjussi,_ dulu mereka berpacaran sampai akhirnya ayahmu yang sialan itu memilih bersama ibumu, si wanita aneh." Giliran tangan Kyungin yang melayang ke wajah MinKyu.

"Dengar, ibuku tidak aneh. Dan mereka putus karena _appa_ sangat menyayangi _eomma,_ lagipula harusnya kau bersyukur ibumu putus dengan ayahku. Kalau mereka menikah, kau mungkin tidak pernah dilahirkan _oppa._ Dan lagi, mengapa kau masih mendendam pada ibuku? Apa kau tidak menyukai ayahmu?"

"Justru karena itu, mereka membangun hubungan ini di atas kebohongan. Ayah masih menyukai wanita lain, dan ibuku tidak pernah berhenti terobsesi pada ayahmu. Aku merasa mereka melahirkanku hanya untuk memenuhi kewajiban karena _appa_ butuh pewaris. Bukan hasil dari cinta mereka," Kyungin merasa sedikit iba, mungkin menjadi MinKyu sangat berat. Ayah dan ibunya bahkan tak saling mencintai.

"Tapi.. kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orangtuaku." MinKyu menyeringai, "Lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Aku lelah! Aku pikir ayahmu sungguh bodoh, berharap bisa menjodohkan seorang bocah ingusan sepertimu denganku, huh aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Lagian, ternyata anak Kim Jongin sebegitu murahannya begitu mudah untuk 'diajak'"

"Percaya diri sekali, justru aku pergi bersamamu karena aku memikirkan ayahku, pasti ayahku akan sedih kalau aku menolakmu, karena ayahku mempercayai sahabatnya." MinKyu langsung mencekik leher Kyungin. "Kau, awalnya aku ingin bertindak halus tapi kau membuatku seperti ini.. mati saja kau, agar ayah ibu dan kakakmu merasa kehilangan. Ini semua agar ibumu merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibuku selama ini, dan juga ayahku."

"_T-Tolong.._" suara Kyungin semakin melemah karena ia susah bernafas.

. . .

"Aish! Dimana kau Kyungin?!" Jongsoo memukul stir mobilnya, ia mencari-cari Kyungin di sekitar sekolah maupun rumah tapi ia tidak menemukan adiknya itu. Ini kesalahannya karena berlatih hingga lupa waktu, dan bahkan ia baru sadar kalau ponselnya hilang.

Jongsoo bahkan sudah mendatangi rumah Minri tapi sahabat adiknya itu katanya malah pergi dengan kekasihnya, 'Kyunginnie, _neo eoddiya?_' ia tidak berani bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya, takut mereka khawatir. Dan sekarang sudah malam, perasaan Jongsoo makin tak karuan.

_Drrttt.._

Jongsoo melirik sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam, sepertinya itu ponsel pak Kim yang tertinggal. Nomor ayahnya, "_Y-Yeobboseyyo?_" jawab Jongsoo, ia takut ayahnya tahu kalau Kyungin hilang. "_Loh, Jongsoo kenapa ponsel pak Kim ada padamu? Dan kenapa appa tidak bisa menghubungimu!"_

"_Mian appa, _ponselku hilang, dan ponsel pak Kim tertinggal di mobil. Aku bawa mobil sendiri karena pak Kim sakit, ada apa?" tanya Jongsoo hati-hati. "_Yasudah, kau hati-hati bawa mobilnya. Appa harus menuju rumah sakit, eomma pingsan, salah satu pasien eomma memukulnya._" Jongsoo ingin mengerang, Kyungin belum ketemu dan ibunya malah jatuh pingsan.

"B-Baiklah aku masih ada urusan, kalau urusanku sudah selesai aku akan ke tempat _eomma._" Kemudian Jongsoo mengakhiri panggilan, ia memakai ponsel pak Kim untuk menghubungi adiknya namun sayang ponsel Kyungin malah mati. Ia beralih menghubungi rumah keluarga Chanyeol, dan kebetulan yang menjawab Chana. "Chana, apa kau tahu dimana Kyungin?" tanya Jongsoo cepat.

"_Eo, Jongsoo oppa? Annio, aku tidak tahu Kyungin dimana oppa. Wae?"_ tanya Chana penasaran. "Kyungin hilang! Chana apa kau mau membantuku? Kalau sampai sejam lagi aku tidak menghubungimu, tolong laporkan Kyungin ke polisi. Tapi jangan bilang ayah ibumu maupun ayah ibuku." Chana mengangguk. "_Ne, arasseo oppa. semoga cepat menemukan Kyungin._"

"Sehan! Bantu aku, Kyungin hilang!" kali ini Jongsoo menghubungi Sehan, ia berpikir mungkin dengan mencarinya bersama Sehan akan jauh lebih muda, Sehan dibiarkan membawa mobil sendiri dan itu berarti Sehan mungkin lebih hafal jalanan daripada Jongsoo. "_Mwo? Jadi dari tadi Kyungin belum pulang? Kyungin mencarimu sejak tadi! Dan ia bilang ia pulang bersama MinKyu karena kau tak lekas menjemput._"

"MinKyu?!"

"_Ne, apa jangan-jangan ia pergi bersama MinKyu?"_ tanya Sehan. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin selarut ini kalau mereka hanya jalan-jalan, sialan, apa yang dilakukan anak itu pada adikku? Sehan, bantu aku mencari, kita bertemu di taman."

"_Eum._"

**TBC**

**Maaf ya updatenya laamaaaaaa ;_; **

**Apalagi buat Sehunpou yang tiap hari nanya :( mianhaeeee, sibuk banget. Lebaran ini saudara dateng semua, terus ada acara lamarannya kakak sepupu jadi ga ada waktu deh :'( maaf ya :'(**

**Aku punya hutang chap terakhir^^ terus, kayanya bakal discontinue Happiness._. mau vakum dulu dari per-kpop-an, udah kelas 12. Aku sampai stress mau ambil kuliah apa, pengen jadi Psikiater (cita2ku banget apalagi pas nonton it's okay it's love tentang psikiater huhu) tapi aku ga kuat kedokteran-_- ga bakalan masuk juga kayanya. Soooooo aku bingung mau ambil jurusan apa TTATT /kok curhat/**

**Oiya jangan lupa nonton It's Okay It's Love / ****괜찮아사랑이야****. Totally awesome! Acting Kyungsoo juga bagus banget padahal itu debutnya dia, ceritanya juga menarik loh Cuma bahasanya agak berat dan ratingnya di Korea aja 15+ tapi serruuuu^^**

**Anw ****Kira-kira gimana nasib ****Kyungin dan Kyungsoo? Tungguin chap selanjutnya ya^^ seperti biasa kalo ada kritik/saran/yang gabisa review ****_monggo_**** ke line / twitter / askfm saya di : athiya064**

**Saranghae yereobeun! **


End file.
